Yondaime's Vermächnis
by Golden Storm
Summary: Das hier ist meine erste Story: Naruto kehrt nach 2 12 Jahren Training nach Konoha zurück mit schlechten Narchichten: Kreig steht Konoha bevor. NaruSaku andere Parings stehen nun fest.
1. Narutos Rückkehr

Hey,

Das hier wird meine erste Fanfic. Ich hoffe, dass Ich das hier gut mache. Die Kapitel werden erstmal kurz sein, da ich mich erstmal in was Schreiberisches einarbeiten will/muss.

Die Parings sind noch nicht festgelegt, bis auf das Mainparing welches NaruSaku sein wird (ich mag die beiden zusammen einfach, außerdem ist Sasuke ein Idiot)

Die Geschichte wird nach der 2 ½ Jahre Trainingsreise von Naruto und Jiraja beginnen.

So zum Schluss noch: Alle Rechte an Naruto gehören Masashi Kishimoto.

So jetzt zur Story:

Man konnte die Schatten von 2 Leuten vom Stadttor von Konoha aus sehen, einer war ca. 1,90 Meter groß der andere ca. 1,75 Meter. Sie gingen weiter auf das Tor zu und bald konnte man erkennen, dass der Größere in seinen Fünfzigern war. Er hatte lange weiße Haare und trug eine rote Robe. Der kleinere hatte kürzere blonde Haare die ihm über die Ohren gingen. Seine Haare verdeckten teilweise auch sein Stirnband. (Ich habe bei Naruto's Frisur an die vom vierten Hokage gedacht.) Er trug eine Jonin Uniform (wird später erklärt warum) und darüber einen weißen Mantel (so einen wie der vom vierten Hokage) der auf dem Rücken in roten Kanji das Wort "Namikaze" hatte. Der ältere hieß Jiraja und der jüngere war Naruto Namikaze.

Die beiden kamen endlich am Stadttor an und wurden von den Wachen, Kotetsu Hagane und Izumo Kamizuki, begrüßt: „Na Jiraja-sama, wie war die Rückreise?" „Anstengend. Naruto konnte es einfach nicht abwarten zurück zu kommen.", antwortete der ältere Mann. „Och komm schon Ero-sennin (perverser Eremit), nur weil du wieder deine Nachforschungen machen musstest. Das kannst du auch machen, wenn wir Tsunade den bericht abgegeben haben, es sind immerhin wichtige Informationen." „ Ja, du hast wohl Recht.", stöhnte Jiraja.

--------------------------------------- Büro des Hokage----------------------------------------------------

klopf „Ja kommt rein, ich kann etwas Abwechslung von der Papierarbeit gebrauchen.", sagte die Godaime Hokage von Konoha. Die Tür ging auf und 2 ihr bekannte Leute kamen in ihr Büro. „Jiraja? Naruto?" „Ja wir sind es Ba-chan (in etwa: alte Frau).", antwortete Naruto.

„Du bist so ärgerlich wie immer." „Ok, hier ist der Bericht von der Mission, Ba-chan. Kann ich jetzt gehen? Ich will sehen wie sich Konoha verändert hat." „Ja du bist hiermit entlassen" „Danke, Ba-chan!" „HÖR AUF MICH SO ZU NENNEN, DU UNDANKBARES-" die Tür war leider schon mir einem lauten knall zu.

„So, Jiraja. Was für Fortschritte hat Naruto gemacht?", fragte Tsunade. „Also wo fang ich an……? Ok, der kleine ist ein Meister in Ninjutsu, außerdem haben wir herausgefunden, dass er ein Windelement-Typ ist. Er hat das Rasengan verbessert und ist dabei es so zu vervollständigen wie es Arashi machen wollte. Außerdem hat er die Hiraishin-Technik gelernt. Seine Taijutsu sind so gut wie meine, wenn nicht besser. Er hat den Kampfstil seines Klans gelernt. Genjutsu, na ja nicht wirklich bemerkenswert. Er hält so was für Betrug und hat daher nur gelernt sie zu unterbrechen und zu beenden.", antwortete der Eremit.

„Also ein würdiger Jonin?" „Er ist wie ein kleiner Minato. Bevor du fragst Tsunade, ich habe es ihm erzählt das der Vierte sein Vater ist." „Und, wie hat er es aufgenommen?" „Er war stolz drauf so einen Mann als Vater zu haben und, dass er nun endlich weiß wo er herkommt, aber gleichzeitig war er traurig, da er seinen Vater nie zu Gesicht bekommen wird." „Ich denke er wird mal ein guter Hokage sein." „Der beste, Tsunade. Er wird der beste sein."

-----------------------------------------auf den Straßen von Konoha-------------------------------------

Sakura Haruno machte sich auf den Weg zum Stadttor um den Bericht der Wachen abzuholen. ( Sakura sieht genau so auch wie im Manga ab Kapitel 245) Sie unterhielt sich mit den beiden noch ein bisschen bevor sie sich auf den Rückweg machen würde. Kotetsu sagte ihr: „Er ist zurück. Du solltest ihn vielleicht suchen." „Na-Naruto?" „Ja, Naruto ist wieder da. Er kam hier von ungefähr einer halben Stunde vorbei." Und schon begab sich Sakura auf die suche nach ihrem blonden Kameraden. Über die 2 ½ Jahre die er weg war hat Sakura gemerkt wie er ihr fehlte.

Flashback:

_Es ist nun ein halbes Jahr vergangen seitdem Naruto mit Jiraja auf die Trainingsmission ging._

_**Sakuras gedanken:**_

„**Konoha ist irgenwie langweilig ohne ihn."**, sagte die innere Sakura.

„_Ja, ich vermisse ihn irgendwie auch. Er war immer da wenn Sasuke mich abblitzen lassen hat."_

„**Er hat sich um uns gekümmert und du hast ihn so schlecht behandelt, er ist oder war in uns verliebt!"**

„_Warum nur ich, hä? Du steckst da genau so drin. Wir sind die selbe Person, vergessen? Aber, du hast Recht. Wenn er zurück kommt werde ich ihm eine Chance geben. Sasuke hat macht über mich gestellt und seine Chancen verspielt."_

Flashback ende.

Sie ging weiter und sah einen Rucksack an einem Pfeiler. Dann hörte sie eine ihr bekannte Stimmen von Oben: „Ich habe diesen Ort hier vermisst!!" „N-Na-Naruto?", Sakura war von seinen Veränderungen sehr beeindruckt. ‚**Oh Gott, Naruto hat ja den Körper eines Halbgottes' **, das war der Beitrag der inneren Sakura zu Naruto's aussehen, wärend sie bei seinem anblick sabberte. „Hey, Sakura", mit einem Satz landete er dann vor seiner Pinkhaarigen Kameradin(und seinem Schwarm).

„Naruto du hast dich ja großartig verändert. Na und sehe ich nun mehr wie eine Frau aus?"

„(schluckt) Ja, Sakura. Du siehst großartig aus" _‚Nicht zu viele Komplimente Naruto, sonst denkt sie noch, dass du irgendwas versautes vorhast.'_ Sakura wurde bei dem Kompliment rot. „Danke, Naruto. Sag mal, warum trägst du einen Jonin-Weste? Du bist doch noch Genin." „Nein, ich bin wirkich Jonin diese 2 ½ Jahre waren nicht nur Training. Wir haben auch Informationen für Ba-chan gesammelt. Das war also eine 2 ½ Jahre S-Rang Mission. Was mich vor einem Jahr zum Jonin gemacht hat." (Zur Erklärung: S-Rang Missionen sind meistens Selbstmord, wie z.B. Informationen über die anderen Dörfer sowie über Akatsuki sammeln, wie es Naruto und Jiraja taten.) „Das heißt ja, dass du der Höchste in der Konoha 12 bist. Neji ist erst vor einem halben Jahr Jonin geworden." „Und was ist mit dir?" „ Ich bin Chunin. Habe den Test als beste Bestanden."

„Wow, Glückwunsch Sakura." „Danke, Naruto. Äh, Naruto?" ,Los Mädchen, das ist deine Chance, hol ihn dir!' ,hörte Sakura ihr inneres Selbst sagen. „Ja, Sakura?" „Würdest du mit mir Morgen essen gehen? Weißt' schon wie bei einem Date.", schlug Sakura vor. „Was?! Du verkohlst mich oder?" „Nein, tu ich nicht Naruto" „Yeeeehaaaa! Ich habe ein Date mit Sakura, juhu!", ja das ist Naruto wie wir ihn kennen. „ Also ich hol dich dann morgen Abend um 6Uhr ab. Du wirst dich wundern was ich für dich vorbereite.", bei diesen Wörtern wurde Sakura wieder rot. „Yo, Naruto." „Sensei Kakashi?" „Ja, Naruto. Wie es aussieht bist du erwachsen geworden. Zwar noch laut, aber erwachsen.", sagte Kakashi. „Kakashi, ich habe da noch was", sagte Naruto während er in seiner Tasche rumkramte, um dann ein Grünes Buch hervor zu ziehen und es Kakashi zu geben, „ dass ist das neue Buch von Ero-sennin, er hat mir die Kopie des Skripts gegeben um mich dafür zu interessieren. Es ist zwat langweilig, aber du wirst es trotzdem mögen." „Danke Naruto, ich muss gleich auch wieder weg, die Listen der neuen Genin-Teams schreiben. Bevor ich es vergesse, Morgen treffen wir und um 8 Uhr und wiederholen den Glöckchen-Test. Ciao!" , und damit verschwand Kakashi in einer Rauchwolke.

„Hey Boss! **Oiroke no jutsu **(sexy Jutsu)!" „Konohamaru?" „Ja, Boss. Ist das nicht ein Spitzen Jutsu?" , Naruto lächelte. „Konohamaru, ich bin kein Kind mehr und ich glaube du solltest dieses Jutsu auch nicht mehr benutzen." _‚Oh mein Gott, Naruto ist wirklich erwachsen geworden.', _dachte Sakura.

„Also Leute, ich geh dann mal in meine Wohnung, da war jetzt keiner mehr in den letzten 2 ½ Jahren, also muss ich erstmal sauber machen. Ich sehe dich dann Morgen Sakura und keine Angst ich habe schon einen Plan für morgen Abend." , und damit ging Naruto.

So Kapitel 1 ist fertig sagt mir was ihr davon haltet.


	2. Narutos Herkunft

Heyho hier ist Chappie 2

Rechte an Naruto gehören Masashi Kishimoto

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Es ist endlich Morgen. Um genau zu seien kurz vor 8Uhr. Naruto und Sakura treffen sich auf dem alten Trainingsplatz von Team 7.

„Hey Naruto!" , grüßt Sakura. „Morgen Sakura. Wie lange glaubst du wird Kakashi brauchen?" erwiderte Naruto. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, Naruto"

------------------- Eine Stunde später-----------------------

„Langsam bringt er mich zum Wahnsinn!" , regte sich Naruto auf. „Komm schon, Naruto. Er liest wahrscheinlich dieses dämliche Buch von Jiraja!" versuchte Sakura Naruto zu beruhigen. Dieser musste darauf hin erstmal überprüfen, ob seine Kopie von Icha Icha Tactics (in etwa : Flirt, flirt Taktiken – Jiraja's Buch) sicher in seinem Mantel verstaut war um Ärger mit Sakura zu entgehen.

„Traurig, wie meine ehemaligen Schüler von mir denken." , das konnte natürlich nur Kakashi sein.

„Dieses mal wirst du nicht mit uns rumspielen können." , antwortete Naruto. „ Ja, Sensei. Wir haben beide hart trainiert." , fügte Sakura hinzu. „Das habe ich auch nicht vor. Heute muss ich ernst seien um gegen euch eine Chance zu haben." , antwortete Kakashi während er sein Stirnband von seinem linken Augen entfernte und damit sein Sharingan offenbarte.

Flashback:

„_Sakura, hast du Tsuade's stärke Technik gelehrnt?" fragte Naruto._

„_Ja, warum?" _

„_Dann habe ich einen Plan: ich werde Kakashi erschöpfen und du gibst ihm den Rest."_

Flschback ende.

Kakashi macht Fingerzeichen auf einem hohen Tempo. **Katon: Karyuu Endan!**Naruto macht auf einem ähnlich hohem Tempo Fingerzeichen und ruft: **Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu**. Die beiden Drachenförmigen Geschosse - eins aus Feuer, das andere aus Wasser - treffen aufeinander und das Gebiet wird mit Qualm bedeckt.

"Gut gekon-!" **"Fuuton: Rekuudan!", **brüllte Naruto. Das Geschoss aus Luft durchreißt den Rauch und trifft Kakashi. Dieser verschwindet in einer Rauchwolke. " Verdammt, ein Kage Bushin!" , hört man Naruto fluchen.

„Oben, ist er nicht. Links, auch nicht. Rechts, nein. Dann nur noch unten. **Kage Bushin no jutsu**!" – Naruto bereitet sein Rasengan vor während sein Doppelgänger mehr Chakra in die Sphäre pumpt. Sie wird größer und größer. **„Oodama Rasengan!" **, schreien beide Narutos und rammen die gewaltige Sphäre in den Boden. Eine gewaltige Druckwelle reißt den Boden in Stücke und bring eine verstörten Kakashi zu Vorschein. „Jetzt!" , ruft Naruto. Von der Seite stürmt Sakura auf Kakashi zu.

Dabei hat Naruto die Chance in Kakashi's Hörweite zu kommen.

„Hey Kakashi!" ,ruft Naruto, „Das Geheimnis des Hauptcharakters in Icha Icha Tactics ist, dass-" „NEIN AUFHÖREN!", schreit Kakashi entsetzt. _Verdammt ich kann mit dem Sharingan von seinen Lippen ablesen_. Er schließt die Augen fest und hält sich mit den Händen die Ohren zu.

Während dessen nehmen Naruto und Sakura je ein Glöckchen von Kakashi's Gürtel.

„Sieht so aus als ob wir es geschafft haben!" , jubelt Naruto. „Gut gemacht! Das Training ist damit beendet. Bevor ich es vergesse, Tsunade hat für Morgen Nachmittag ein Notfalltreffen einberufen für alle Chunin und Jonin." ,sagte Kakashi. „Also will sie es wohl bekannt geben…." grübelte Naruto. „Was bekannt geben?" Kakashi wurde ernst.

„Es wird Krieg geben. Iwa, und Oto werden uns in Zwei Monaten angreifen."

"Gegen zwei Dörfer werden wir wohl nicht bestehen", murmelte Kakashi.

„Dann brauchen wir eben auch Verbündete. Suna ist auf unserer Seite mit Sicherheit. Ich meine, Gaara ist immerhin Kazekage und er schuldet mir noch etwas. Und die Legende meines Vaters wird auch wieder aufleben ", meinte der blonde Ninja.

„Dein Vater?" , fragte Sakura.

„Ja, mein Vater ist Minato Naimikaze, der Yondaime Hokage.", antwortete der junge Shinobi.

"Naruto, das bedeutet..."

"Ja, dass ich das Ziel von Iwa-Anschlägen werde.Mach dir keine Sorgen, Ich hab härteres in den letzten 2 1/2 Jahren erlebt."

Und damit ging Naruto.

-----------------Authoren Bereich--------------------------------------

So das war Chappie 2. Im nächsten Kapitel werde ich das Date schreiben(NaruSaku ALARM) und im Kapitel danach die Kriegsvorbereitungen.

Paring Update:

Naruto X Sakura

Shikamaru X Ino

Neji X Tenten

Kiba X Hinata

Gaara X ?

Sasuke X Garnichts


	3. Erstes Date

Hi, hier ist mein drittes Kapitel! bevor ich weiterschreibe möchte ich mich bei _**Kiki Sabakuno**_ für den netten Review bedanken! Mein dank gilt auch allen anderen denen meine Story gefällt. Vielen dank dafür, ich kann meine Schreiberischen fähigkeiten selbst nicht wirklich einschätzen und würde mich über mehr Reviews mit (konstruktiever !) Kritik freuen.

_mfg, __**Ghost.**_

-----------------Narutos Wohnung 14.30 Uhr--------------------------------------------------------------------

_Okey, Naruto. Du hast noch 3 1/2 Stunden bis du Sakura abholen musst. Jetzt erstmal eine schöne heiße Dusche nehmen, dann n bisschen Schlafen. Danach anziehen und bei Ino's Eltern die Blumen abholen. Was noch? Ah ja, ich muss Ero-sennin noch sagen dass er das Picknick am See aufbauen soll und ihm sagen dass ich ihn umlege wenn er uns zusieht und etwas für seine Bücher verwendet_, wer hätte Gedacht ,dass Naruto so viel auf einmal denkt, hm? Spass bei Seite! Also wo war ich? Ach ja...

Naruto machte sich auf den weg in sein Badezimmer zog sich aus und nahm seine (verdiente) heiße Dusche. Danach trocknete er sich ab und schlurfe langsam richtung Schlaftzimmer, wo er sich erstmal eine bequeme graue Shorts anzog die ihm knapp über die Knie gingen.

"(gähnt) erstma n schönes kleines Schläfchen" und mit diesen Worte begab sich unser blonder Lieblingsninja in sein Bett und schlief direkt ein.

------------------------------------------------- 2 1/2 Stunden später ---------------------------------------------

Naruto's Wecker begann zu klingeln, worauf unser blonder Freund aufwacht: "... du auseburt der Hölle..." Ihr könnt euch schon denken was passiert ist? Ja er Nahm den Wecker und warft ihn mit aller Kraft gegen die Wand. **"Warum so schlecht gelaunt? Der Wecker hat dir nichts getan"**_"Halt den Rand, Fellball!"_(AN: Ich musst ma langsam Kyuubi einbauen)

_Okey was ziehe ich denn an?_Naruto stand langsam auf und ging zu seinem Schrank rüber.

_Bah! Was macht diesen hässliche orangene __ding__ nich in meinem Schrank? Ich hab gedacht ich hätte alle verbrannt. Naja, was haben wir noch? Hmm... BINGO!_

Naruto nahm eine schwarze Hose, ein weißes Shirt, schwarze Schuhe und eine schwarze Lederjacke aus seinem Schrank und zog sich um. Die Jacke ließ er offen.

_So, jetzt in den Blumenladen und danach Ero-sennin suchen._

Damit machte er such auf den weg zum Blumenladen. Der weg war nicht sonderlich weit. Um es genau zu Sagen war der Blumenladen gegenüber von Naruto's Wohnungskomplex.

Er ging sofort zur Kasse durch und Begrüßte Ino's Mutter, "Konichiwa, Frau Yamanaka!"

"Konichiwa, Naruto. Du bist sicherlich gekommen um die Blumen abzuholen." "Ja, das bin ich. ähm, noch etwas. Könnte ich noch bitte einen Strauß Lotus bekommen? Ich möchte noch einen Freund auf dem Friedhof besuchen und das waren seine Lieblingsblumen." "Ja, das macht dann 300 Ryo(AN: Ich weiß nicht wie das verhältnis Ryo zu Euro ist also rechne ich 10 Ryo zu 1 Euro).", antwortete Frau Yamanaka. Naruto legte das Geld auf den Trensen und nahm die Blumen mit. "Vielen Dank. Auf wiedersehen!" und damit verließ er den Laden.

--------------------------------Gedenktafel der Helden Konoha's ----------------------------------------------

Naruto kam nun an der Tafel an. Er nahm eine kleine Schriftrolle und versiegelte die Blumen die er für Sakura gekauft hatte darin. Danach legte er den Lotusstrauß an den Stein und begann zu flüstern: "Konichiwa, Oji-sama (AN: Großvater- Narutos Spitzname vür den dritten Hokage). Heute ist mal wieder ein schöner Tag, nicht wahr? Du wirst dich sicherlich für mich freuen zu hören dass ich Heute endlich ein Date mit Sakura habe. Ein Traum hat sich schonmal erfüllt. Jetzt muss ich nurnoch Hokage werden und dann bin ich zufrieden mit meinem Leben.Ich hoffe, dass es dir da oben gut geht. Bitte sagt erzähl Vater von meinen Fortschritten. Vielen dank ..." mt diesen Worten verließ Naruto die Gedenktafel um nach seinem Mentor Jiraja zu suchen.

---------------------------------Badehaus von Konoha 17.30 Uhr----------------------------------------------

In einem Baum Gegenüber vom offenen Dachfenster der Frauenseite des Badehauses von Konoha saß -oh Wunder, oh Wunder - Der berüchtigte Spanner Jiraja von den 3 Sannin und machte Notizen während er "Nachforschte", _Mensch ich würde alles dafür geben nochmal mit Sarutobi-sensei auf Tour zu gehen um mit ihm nochmal "Nachforschungen" zu machen..._

"Yo, Ero-sennin!" kam ein ruf.

"Naruto, sei ruhig sonst werde ich noch entdeckt!"

"Komm schon Ero-sennin. Ich brauche deine Hilfe wegen meinem Date mit Sakura", sagte der Blonde.

"Meinst du das Mädchen mit dem du mich 2 1/2 Jahre zugelabert hast?"

"Jupp"

"Ok, gaki. Was soll ich machen?"

"Du kennst doch noch den See wo ich das Beschwören von Kröten trainiert habe, oder?"

"Ja... ich werde die Mädels da nie vergessen hrr hrr..."

"Ok da Baust du das Picknick so in einer Stunde auf. Ich habe alles in dieser Schriftrolle Versiegelt."

"Alles klar, gaki. Und viel _spass_!" damit wendete sich Jiraja wieder seiner "Arbeit" zu.

"Und, _Jiraja?_"

"Ja?(überrascht, dass Naruto seinen Namen verwendet)"

"Ich schwöre dir, wenn du uns beobachtest, wirst du dir wünschen, dass sich nur Gamabunta auf dich gesetzt hat."

"(schluckt) V-Ver-Verstanden"

------------------------------Sakuras Haus kurz vor 18.00 Uhr-------------------------------------------------

Naruto hält vor der Haustür und Klingelt.

"Warte Naruto, bin gleich da!", hört man Sakura hinter der Tür rufen.

_Oh, Gott ich is das wirklich kein Traum? Bitte kneift mich mal wer?_dachte Naruto.

Genau in diesem Moment Öffnete sich die Tür und Naruto's Mund sich so weit, dass der in Boden berührte. Vor ihm war Sakura Haruno, die Frau seiner Träume, in einem grünen Kleid das ca. 12 cm unter ihren Knien aufhört und dazu passende Schuhe (AN: Versucht es euch Vorzustellen bin eben keine Frau).

"Hi, Naruto. W-wie findest du mich?", fragte Sakura während sich rot wurde.

"D-du, w-wow...", war alles was Naruto hervorbringen konnte.

Sakura war überrascht, dass sie so einen Effekt auf den blonden Shinobi hatte. " Danke, Naruto du sieht auch gut aus", sagte die Pinkhaarige Kunoichi." Was hast du denn geplant Naruto?"

Naruto konnte sich zum glück wieder Sammeln und sein Gehirn wieder verwenden. "Ähm ich hab' eine Reservierung in diesem neuen Sushi-Restaurant gemacht, ich weiß ja dass Sushi dein Lieblingsessen ist."

"Na-Naruto, wie?"

"Wie was, Sakura?"

"Erstens, wie hast du da eine Reservierung bekommen und zweitens wie wusstest du, dass Sushi mein Lieblingsessen ist? Ich habe dir das doch nie gesagt:"

"Das ist ganz einfach zu erklären:", antwortete Naruto, "Die Reservierung habe ich durch Choji's Vater bekommen, da er ja ein Restaurant-Kritiker ist hat er seine Beziehungen spielen lassen. Und ich wusste das, weil ich dir immer zugehört habe, wenn du deinen "Monolog" mit Sasuke hattest.

_Oh mein Gott, sowas hat er sich gemerkt. Und ich weiß so ziehmlich gar nichts über ihn, weil ich mich nur für Sasuke interessiert habe_, dachte Sakura. Sie bemerkte nicht, dass Naruto währenddessen weiterredete.

"...Du hast mir nicht zugehört stimmts, Sakura?", bei ihrem Namen schien sich aus ihrer Trance zu erwachen, "Was? Nein, ich habe dich gehört"

"Aber du hast mir nicht zugehört"

"Seit wann kennst du den Unterschied, Naruto?"

"Ich kannte ihn seit der Gründung von Team 7"

"Ahja, Naruto?"

"Ganz einfach, Kakashi habe ich immer gehört, aber dir habe ich immer zugehört", antwortete der blonde Shinobi worauf Sakura's Gesicht mindestens zehn verschiedene Rottöne annahm.

**Der war gut Junge**, kommentierte Kyuubi. Naruto und Kyuubi haben während der letzten 2 1/2 Jahre gelernt außerhablt von Meditationen miteinander zu reden. Außerdem, kannte Naruto nun den wahren Grund des Kyuubiangriffes vor 16 Jahren. Ein gewisser Orochimaru (Surprise, surprise) tötete zwei der Jungtiere des Kyuubis und fälschte die Spuren , so dass alles aussah als wären die Mörder Konoha-nins. Dadurch, dass Naruto nun die wahrheit kannte freundete er sich mit dem Kyuubi an.(AN: Ihr müsst euch Kyuubi nun wie einen inneren Naruto vorstellen, der öfters mal sarkastische Anspielungen und der gleichen macht und dazu noch Naruto eine nahezu endlose Chakraquelle bietet.Also freut euch auf Streit zwischen den beiden on mass!)

"Wollen wir dann?" fragte Naruto. Sakura nickte und die beiden gingen los.

------------------------------------im Restaurant--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Die bei den Amüsierten sich prächtig. Sakura erzählte von ihrem Training mit Tsunade und Naruto von seinem mit Jiraja. Naja, er erzählt viel mehr davon wie Jiraja von den Frauen beim Spannen erwischt wurde und wie er dann Jiraja da raus helfen musste, aber hört selbst:

"...also wollte ich mit Jiraja-sensei in Amegakure das Chunin-Examen nehmen, weil ich ja nicht wusste, dass ich für die Mission befördert werde. Aber nein Jiraja sagte er hätte ein Treffen in Kirigakure mit seinen Informanten. Lustig, ich musste ihn am Abend an dem wir Angekommen sind besoffen aus einem Bordell schleifen, weil er da drinnen Streit angefangen hat."

"Was?! Er hat sowas vor seinen Schüler gestellt?"

"Das ist nicht so schlimm, Sakura zu dem Zeitpunkt konnte er mir nichts mehr beibringen. Da sind wir nurnoch für die Informationen umhergereist und damit ich dort Lehrer finde. Ganz ehrlich, Kiri war eine gute Entscheidung, da habe ich einen Ninjustumeister getroffen von dem ich einige nützliche Sachen gelernt habe."

-------------------------------------------vor dem Restaurant gen 19:15 Uhr ---------------------------------------

Als die beiden mit dem Essen fertig waren, bezahlte Naruto und ging dann mit Sakura.

"Und was hast du jetzt noch vor, Naruto?"

"Komm mir wir machen einen kleinen Spaziergang", Naruto war etwas überrascht als Sakura sich an seinem rechten Armt festhielt und ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter legte.

"Stell dir mal vor wir hätten sowas vor 3 Jahren gemacht,das hätte komisch ausgesehen, da ich damals noch größer war als du.", scherzte Sakura. Naruto lachte.

So gingen die beiden weiter. Als sie das Dorf verließen fragte Sakura "Was hast du vor, Naruto?"

"Warte wir sind gleich da.", war das einzige was sie aus ihm herausbekam. "Biiitttee, Naruto", sagte Sakura während sie ihr **Jutsu des Dackelblicks** einsetzte.

"Wir sind da", sagte Naruto als er einen Busch zur seite schob, damit Sakura vorbeigehen konnte.

Sakura hielt den den Atem an. Vor ihr war ein kleiner See der im Mondlicht glänzte (AN: Es ist Winter in Konoha, also wurde es schon ab 18 Uhr dunkel) während am Ufer eine Decke lag neben der ein Picknickkorb war. "Naruto, das ist so schön", Naruto der hinter ihr Stand flüsterte in ihr Ohr: "Aber es kommt noch nicht einmal annährend an dich ran", worauf Sakura wieder rot wurde.

Die beiden legten sich auf die Decke und gucken sich die Sterne an. Beide vergaßen dass Picknick während sie sich wieter Unterhielten.

**So Junge die Zeit ist um, entweder du sagst es ihr jetzt oder ich übernehme deinen Körper und mach das für dich!**_Hab ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du den Rand halten sollst, Fellball?_**Ja ,vor 3 Stunden Fleischsack** _Ich mach es ja schon aber halt dich da raus Fuchsie, ok?_** Ich heiße weder Fuchsie noch Fellball, klar? Ich bin der große Kyuubi no Kitsune!** _Halts Maul, Fellball_** Ich hab dich auch gern, Fleischsack**, und damit brach Kyuubi den Kontakt ab.

"Sa-Sakura?"

"Ja, Naruto?"

"Ich muss dir etwas sagen. Seit dem Tag an dem ich dich das erste mal gesehen habe, habe ich mich in dich verliebt. Erst war es noch so ein "Ich mag sie", doch als wir Team 7 wurden hat sich das verstärkt. Nicht nur, dass du Hübsch warst nein du bist auch noch Klug und bist eine der besten Kunoichi dieses Dorfes-"

"Was meinst du mit warst hübsch?!"

"Naja heute finde ich, dass du nicht hübsch bist sonder heiß. Wo war ich? Aso ja. Was ich damit sagen will ist, dass ich dich über alles in dieser Welt liebe, Sakura."

_Oh mein Gott.__** Tja da hast du's. Er ist verrückt nach uns. Los schnapp' ihn dir!**_

"Naruto, i- ich, ich liebe dich auch. Als Sasuke weg war habe ich getrauert, aber als du gegangen bist ohne mir etwas zu sagen, hatte ich Angst um dich, dass dir etwas passiert. Du hast mir nicht nur öfters das Leben grettet du hast auch immer versucht mich glücklich zu machen wenn es mir schlecht ging. Danke, Naruto Namikaze. Das einzige, das diesen Abend noch besser machen könnte wär-"

Sakura wurde zum Schweigen gebraucht als Naruto die Lücke zwischen den beiden schloss und seine Lippen auf ihre legte in einem etwas scheuen ersten Kuss.

Sakura war zuerst etwas überrascht, aber beagnn schnell damit den Kuss zu erwiedern. Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und zog Naruto weiter zu ihr nach unten um den Kuss zu vertiefen. Naruto legte einen Arm um ihre Taille, während er die andere Hand auf ihren Rücken legte um sie näher an sich ran zu ziehen. Er begann seine Zunge ihre Unterlippe entlang zu fahren, Sakura verstand den Hinweis und öffnete ihren Mund um Naruto's Zunge reinzulassen.

nach ca.5 Minuten mussten die beiden, dann auseinander um wieder Luft zu holen.

Für beide war das der beste Abend ihres Lebens.

------------------------------------------Chapter 3 Ende-----------------------------------------------------------------

Soo das war Kapitel 3.

Nächstes Kapitel: Das Meeting und (Überraschung:) Naruto bekommt ein Genin-Team xD

Pairing- Update:

Gaara x OC

Kiba x Hinata

Kakashi x Anko


	4. Narutos Geheimnis aufgedeckt!

Hier ist Kapitel 4, viel Spass:

---------------------------Sitzungssaal im Hokageturm 13.00 Uhr--------------------------------------------

"Willkommen zu unserem Notfalltreffen", grüßte Tsunade alle Anwesenden.

"Zuerst möchte ich etwas bekanntgeben. Das letzte Mitglied des Namikaze-Klans ist vor " Tagen hier in Konoha angekommen. Ich darf bekanntgeben: der Sohn des Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze, Naruto Namikaze, vorher bekannt unter dem Namen Uzumaki", im Raum brach ein Gemurmel aus. "Ruhe! Jetzt, zum Grund dieses Treffens. Naruto war mit Jiraja zusammen auf einer Aufklärungsmission bei der sie beunrihigende entdeckungen gemacht haben." , das unruhige Gemurmel kehrte zurück. "Ruhe! Naruto, du hast das Wort."

"Danke, Hokage-sama.",er räusperte sich bevor er wietersprach:

"Auf unserem Weg nach Otogakure konnten wir einen Boten abfangen der nach Iwa unterwegs war. Er hatte folgende Botschaft dabei.", Naruto kramte in seinen Unterlagen und holte einen Zettel hervor.

"Ich zitiere: '... da Sunagakure, durch den neuen Kazekage eine stärkere Bindung zu Konoha hat, sind wir auf der suche nach einem neuen Verbündeten, um Konoha entgültig zu zerstören. Weil euer Volk eine ebensogroßen Hass auf Konoha hält wie ich möchte ich euch um unterstützung in diesem Krieg bitten, Tschuikage-sama.

Orochimaru no Oto(Orochimaru aus dem Klang),

Shodaime Otokage.'", Naruto stoppe um die Ereignisse im Raum zu Analysieren.Einige waren schlichtweg wütend und andere schienen mehr besorgt.

"Vier Monate später war ich in Iwagakure und habe einige Sachen von intresse gesehen.",Naruto kramte wieder in seinen Unterlagen und hielt einen Lageplan von Konoha hoch. Der Plan war mit Notizen überseht.

"Ich lese mal die Notizen vor. hier am Krankenhaus zum Beispiel:' Infiltrierung über die West-Flanke und sofortiges Ausschalten des Krankenhaus-personals. Kommandeur: Otokage-sama' oder was hier am Hokagemonument steht: ' Zerstörung des Monuments zur Demoralisierung der Feindtruppen. Kommandeur: Sasuke Uchiha-sempai' und als letztes: ' Frontalangriff um den Feind abzulenken. Kommandeur: Kabuto Yakushi-sempai.'

Damit haben wir die Angriffe die von Oto aus gelenk werden abgedeckt. Jetzt die von Iwa: 'Angriff der West-Seite des Dorfes. Kommandeur: Takeshi Kagame-dono' weiter mit: 'Angriff der Ost-Seite des Dorfes. Kommandeur: Hitomi Nagasake-sempai' und der Vollständigkeit halber: 'Angriff von Süden mit Hauptstreitmacht. Kommandeur: Tschuikage-sama', soviel zu Überraschungsangriff." ein kaltes Lachen bellte durch den Raum.

"Außerdem, gibt es noch eine sehr beunruhigende Sache: in Iwa, sowie in Oto gibt es Jinchuuriki.", wieder kehrte ein Gemurmel ein diesmal aggressiever. Sakura hob ihre Hand.

"Ja, Sakura?"

"Was ist ein Jinchuuriki?", alles wurde still, "Ich habe den Namen schon gelesen aber alle Informationen sind unter Verschluss"

Naruto warf eine Blick zu Tsunade. Sie nickte.

"Ich denke, dass noch ein paar mehr nicht wissen was ein Jinchuuriki ist also erkläre ich das einmal. Zu erst aber möchte ich noch sagen, dass ich ebenfalls ein Jinchuuriki bin, aber ihr müsst verstehen, dass ich kein Monster bin." _Wa-Was meinte er mit Monster?_,dachte Sakura.

"Jinchuuriki sind Menschen in denen kurz nach ihrer Geburt Monster versiegelt werden. Wir, sind entweder Jinchuuriki geworden um unsere Heimat vor einem solchen Monster zu schützen oder um als Waffe zu dienen.", diese Aussage schockte jeden der nicht Alt genug war um sich an die Ereignisse vor 16 Jahren zu erinnern. Über Sakuras Gesicht lief eine einzelne Träne.

"Wie viele Schwänze?", fragte Kakashi.

"Der von Iwa 5 und der von Oto 4.", antwortete Naruto.

"Also wäre das ein Gleichstand, wenn du beide bekämpfen würdest?", fragte Asuma.

"Auch wenn ich mit 9 Schwänzen kontern könnte, wäre es nicht sehr wahrscheinlich. Erstens hält mein Körper im Moment nicht mehr als 5 Schwänze aus und zweitens wären es immernoch 2 Personen gegen die ich kämpfen würde. Die 9 Schwänze sind die einzige Chance gegen die beiden gleichzeitig zu kämpfen und zu Überleben.",war Narutos Antwort.

"Ok, das ist genug! Ihr seid alle entlassen! Naruto Genma und Kakashi ihr bleibt hier."bellte Tsunade.

Als der Rest den Raum verlassen hatte, sagte Tsunade: "Ihr 3 werdet dieses Jahr die Genin-Teams übernehmen. Ihr werdet nur D und C- Rang Missionen mit ihnen machen. Wenn ihr dringend auf euren Missionen gebraucht werdet ihr vom Team freigestellt. Sobald ihr einen Chunin im Team habt dürft ihr auch B-Rang Missionen annehmen. Hier sind die Akten eurer Schüler."

---------------------------------------Narutos Wohnung------------------------------------------------------------

Als Naruto in seiner Wohnung war, setzte er sich sofort auf das Sofa und öffnete den Umschlag mit den Profilen seiner Schüler...

**Name**: Konohamaru Sarutobi

**Alter**: 12 Jahre

**Geburtsdatum**: 23 Juni

**Teckniken**: Oiroke no jutsu; Kage Bushin no jutsu; Bushin no jutsu; Kawarimi no jutsu; Henge no jutsu; Suiton: Mizuame Nabara; Fūton: Daitoppa

**Abschnitt bei Genin-Exam( in Prozent):** 69

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Name**: Takashi Inuzuka

**Alter**: 12 Jahre

**Geburtsdatum**: 03 Februar

**Teckniken**: Bushin no jutsu; Kawarimi no jutsu; Henge no jutsu; Shikyaku no Jutsu; Jūjin Bunshin; Gatsūga; Tsūga; Jinjū Konbi Henge: Sōtōrō; Garōga

**Abschnitt bei Genin-Exam( in Prozent):** 77

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Name**: Shakino Nara

**Alter**: 12 Jahre

**Geburtsdatum**: 19 September

**Teckniken**: Bushin no jutsu; Kawarimi no jutsu; Henge no jutsu; Kagemane Shuriken no Jutsu; Kagemane no Jutsu; Kage Shuriken no Jutsu; Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu

**Abschnitt bei Genin-Exam( in Prozent):** 91

"Das wird sicherlich interessant" sagte Naruto. Er konnte den nächsten Tag nicht mehr abwarten.

* * *

Woohoo! Zweites Update heute! Seht das als Entschuldigung für die Wartezeit von über einem Monat.

Nächstes mal: Naruto trifft sein neues Team


	5. Team 7

Soo ich will nicht lange fackeln, also hier ist Chappie 5 :D

* * *

Es war ein Tag wie jeder andere in Konoha. Nein, wartet! Er war doch nicht so normal. Heute würden die Genin ihren Teams zugewiesen werden. Werfen wir doch mal einen Blick in die Ninja-Akademie: 

Wir sind noch grade rechtzeitig da um die Bekanntgebung der letzen Teams zu erfahren.

"RUHE! So wo war ich? Ah ja Team 7: Konohamaru Sarutobi, Takashi Inuzuka und Shakino Nara. Ihr trefft euren Sensei in einer Stunde auf dem Dach der Akademie.

Team 8: Daisuke Heeroshi, Heero Itaku und Ai Kauri. Euer Sensei wird euch hier in einer halben Stunde abholen.

Und als letztes Team, Team 9: Jojun Hikari, Yanoichi Ikusi und Hanabi Hyuga. Euer Sensei müsste euch gleich abholen kommen. Damit Wünsche ich euch viel Glück in eurer Ninja- Karriere und diejenigen die nicht bestanden haben, viel Glück nächstes Jahr."

* * *

Konohamaru wurde langsam wütend. Sein Sensei war nun schon 2 Stunden zu spät und lies sich immernoch nicht blicken! 

"Langsam kotzt es mich an!" reif er frustriert.

"Konohamaru, halt den Mund. Du nervst.", bellte Shakino.

"Sie hat recht! Du bist schlimm.", fügte Takashi hinzu.

"Jetzt reich-", Konohamaru kam nicht dazu zu Ende zu reden da sein Sensei grade blitzartig auf dem Dach erschien.

"N-Na-Naruto?!", stammelte Konohamaru.

"Das heißt jetzt Sensei, aber ja."

"Sie sind zu spät!", riefen Shakino und Takashi gleichzeitig.

"Tut mir leid. Ich bin auf dem Weg des Lebens verloren gegangen"

"Achja. Und was macht dann der Lippenstift auf ihrer Wange, _Sensei_?"

**'Hah, die kleine hat dich ertappt!'**

'... _Ich werde das nächste mal sicherstellen, dass ich alle Spuren verwische...'_

**'Schämst du dich etwa wegen deiner Freundin?'**

_'... du weißt ganz genau, dass ich das nicht mache.ABER ich bin ein Jonin! Ich muss professionell wirken!'_

**'Tja, das hast du schonmal versaut'**

'... _ich mag dich auch_'

"Hehehe, ähm...wir stellen uns erst einmal vor..."

"Können Sie uns das nicht vormachen, Sensei? So erfahren wir auch noch etwas über Sie." , fragte Shakino

"Okey, okey. Also mein Name ist Naruto Namikaze. Meine Vorlieben sind meine Freundin, Training und Ramen. Was ich nicht mag sind Leute die sich für etwas Besseres halten ,die aufgeben und Verräter. Mein Traum ist es Hokage zu werden um dieses Dorf und alle seine Einwohner zu beschützen. So ähnlich sollt ihr das machen. Okay, Girlie fängt an.", Naruto zeigte auf Shakino, welche bei dem Spitznamen _leicht _ärgerlich wurde.

"Mein Name ist nicht _Girlie_, sondern Shakino Nara. Ich mag meinen großen Bruder Shikamaru und meine Eltern. Ich mag es nicht wenn ich beim Schlafen gestört werde-"

_'Man merkt, dass sie mit Shika verwandt ist' _"Mein Traum ist es eine der besten Kunoichi dieses Dorfes zu werden." _'Wenigstens nicht irgentetwas mit schlafen oder faullenzen'_

"Okay, danke. Du mit dem Schal machst weiter." Naruto zeigte auf Konohamaru.

"Hey! Du kennst meinen Namen!"

"Hast du was gesagt?"

"... Ich mach ja schon. Mein Name ist Konohamaru Sarutobi. Meine Vorlieben sind trainieren und Streiche spielen. Was ich nicht mag sind Leute die sich für etwas Besseres halten. Mein Traum ist es auch Hokage zu werden."

"Ich werd das eh vor dir schaffen... zu letzt der Hunde-Junge." Der Jonin zeigte auf Takashi.

" Ich bin Takashi Inuzuka. Meine Vorlieben sind meine Familie und mein Hund Aki. Was ich _verachte_ sind Leute die die Natur und ihre Schöpfungen nicht respektieren. Mein Traum ist es meinen Bruder Kiba zu übertreffen und dann Kopf unseres Klans zu werden."

"Okay, Training beginnt morgen um 7 Uhr. Und bitte frühstückt nicht. Das wär alles, bis Morgen." damit verschwand unser blonder Lieblingsninja in einer Rauchwolke.

* * *

Soo Kapitel 5. Ich wollte erst noch den richtigen Genin-Test in dieses Cahppie einbinden aber habe es für klüger befunden dafür ein eigenes Chappie zu schreiben. Außerdem würde ich gern weissen was ihr davon halten würdet wenn ich bald Itachi inbinden werde? Bidde gebt mir eure meinung in einem Review ab. Außerdem spiele ich mit dem Gedanken einen Beta-Leser zu suchen. Wenn ihr intresse habt schreibt mir bitte eine PM. 

Zu den Jutsus: Ich werde keine Übersetzungen hier reinschreiben guckt euch die Jutsulisten auf Wikipedia an (Der Link ist nun in meinem Profil unter Homepage)

Vielen dank!


	6. Wie Brüder

Soo chappie 6. Ich hab mich entschieden, dass ich Itachi noch einbauen werde. Enjoy!

* * *

Team 7 bestehend aus Konohamaru, Shakino und Takashi machen sich grade auf den Weg zu ihrem Training. 

"Was meint ihr? Wird Sensei wieder zu spät sein?", fragte Shakino.

"Wahrscheinlich. Kiba-neesan(AN: neesan: großer Bruder) hat mir erzählt, dass er immer zu spät kam in der Akademie.", antwortete Takashi trocken.

"Ich tippe auf wieder 2 Stunden", sagte Konohamaru

Als die drei um die Ecke biegten waren sie überrascht, dass Naruto schon da war.

"SENSEI??!! Warum sind sie Pünktlich?", reifen alle drei.

"Ich hab euch doch gesagt, dass Training eine meiner Vorlieben ist. Und beim ersten Training mit euch will ich doch nicht zu spät ein.", erwiederte der blonde Jonin.

"Dann lass uns anfangen, Sensei!", begann Konohamaru.

"Alles zu seiner Zeit. Ich habe erstmal zwei gute Nachichten und eine schlechte."

"Was ist denn die schlechte, Sensei?", fragte Shakino.

"Ihr wurdet belogen. Ihr seid noch keine Genin."

"WAS??!!"

"Jetzt die guten Nachichten. Erstens, ihr macht gleich den richtigen Genin - Test. Zweitens, danach lade ich euch zum Essen bei Ichiraku's ein. Jetzt zum Test: Ich gebe euch 4 Stunden um die Glöckchen von meinem Gürtel zu nehmen."

"Aber Naruto-sensei, du hast nur 2 Glöckchen."

"Gut beobachtet, Takashi. Derjenige, der keine Glocke bekommt, wird zur Akademie zurückgeschickt."

_"Oh. Mein. Gott."_, dachten alle drei "Genin" gleichzeitig.

"Okay, die 4 Stunden beginnen, JETZT!", sagte Naruto an.

* * *

**  
**

Takashi stürmte sofort mit seinem Hund Aki auf Naruto zu. "**Jinj****ū Konbi Henge: Sōtōrō**", rief Takashi als Aki die Form seines Herrchens annahm. Beide begannen ihren Sensei anzugreifen, dieser wich aber einfach jedem Angriff aus. "Da musst du schon schneller sein, Kleiner." "Meinen sie so etwas wie das hier? **Gats****ūga**!" Unser Duo begann sich in einem sehr Hohen Temop um die eigene Achse zu drehen und währendessen Naruto weiter zu attakieren.

Naruto blieb stehen und ließ den Inuzuka auf sich zukommen. Als Takashi kurz vor dem ersten Schlag war, wurde seine Faust von Naruto gegriffen während er Aki einen Roundhouse-Kick verpasste. Takashi warf einen weiteren Schlag auf Naruto, dieser wurde aber auch gefangen. Naruto warf Takashi in den nahegelegenden See.

_"der Junge ist gut, auch wenn er etwas zu offensichtlich Angreift. Die anderen haben sich gut Versteckt.", _dachte Naruto.

Konohamaru und Shakino versteckten sich in den Büschen und beobachteten den Versuch von Takashi an die Glocke zu kommen.

_"Das ist unmöglich! Er ist ein Jonin wie sollen wir das allei-"_, dachte Shakino

"Konohamaru. Er will uns gegeneinander aufhetzen. Überleg' mal, jedes neue Team besteht aus 3 Genin und einem Jonin-Sensei. Das ist ein Test um zu sehen ob wir Teamfähig sind.", flüsterte das Nara-Mädchen.

"Ja, aber wie sollen wir Takashi kontaktieren? Wir brauchen ihn um eine Chance zu haben."

"Du kannst doch Kage Bushin. Mach einen und Schick in zum See rüber so besteht eine Chance, dass er deinen Standpunkt nicht finden kann."

"Okay, Shakino. **Kage Bushin no Jutsu**", flüsterte Konohamaru."Los du hast sie gehört. Geh' zu Takashi, aber benutz' nur Umwege.", der andere Sarutobi-Junge (Der Bushin) nickte und machte sich auf den Weg.

* * *

Was weder Naruto, noch die Genin wussten war, dass noch eine Person das alles beobachtete. Sie war in Schwarze Roben gehüllt und Ihre Kapuze verdeckte das Gesicht.

"Also hat Naruto wohl ein Team bekommen ... ich wusste du schaffst es Ototou (AN: kleiner Bruder)."

* * *

"Noch 2 Stunden, Kinder!", reif Naruto. Seitdem Takashi angegriffen hatte passierte nichts mehr. "_Ob sie's begriffen haben?" __**"Es wäre möglich, Junge. Da ist immerhin das Nara-Kind."**_ "_Stimmt, Kyuu. Wenn sie's haben, dann sollen sie sich mal beeilen. Ich will wieder zu Sakura." __**"Entzugserscheinungen, Fleischsack?" **__"Danke, für die Hilfe, Fellball."_, diesmal brach Naruto den Kontakt ab.

In diesem Augenblick sprang Takashi mit dem wieder verwandeltem Aki hervor und griff wieder mit seinem **Gats****ūga**an.

"Hey, Sensei!", rief Shakino. "Ich hab hier was für Sie: **Kagemane no Jutsu**!"

Als Naruto sich nichtmehr bewegen konnte lief Konohamaru auf den Jonin zu um die Glocken zu greifen.

"Ihr hab alle bestanden! Ihr habt den Grund dieses Tests herausgefunden. Wenn ihr einmal diese Weste hier tragen dürft und ein Team übernimmt, schlage ich euch vor diesen Test ebenfalls durchzuführen. Er ist alt, aber effektiv. Der Sandaime hat diesen Test seinem Team damals gegeben, den 3 Sannin. Jiraja, mein Mentor, gab diesem Test seinem Team. Und der Yondaime, Minato Namikaze, war immerhin eines dieser Teammitglieder. Dieser gab dem Team meines Senseis, Kakashi Hatake, den selben Test. Kakashi gab ihn meinem Team und ich habe ihn Heute euch gegeben. Seht es als Tradition in Team 7.

Mein Sensei sagte mir an dem Tag an dem ich ein Ninja wurde folgende Worte, die mir wichtig wurden und nun solltet ihr das auch erfahren, was mein Sensei auf schmerzhafte Art lehren musste: 'Die, die die Regeln nicht befolgen nennt man Abschaum, aber die die ihre Kameraden im Stich lassen sind schlimmer als Abschaum.' Merkt euch diese Worte und nehmt sie euch zu Herzen.", sagte Naruto.

"Hai, Sensei!", reifen alle 3 gleichzeitig.

"Okay und nun ab nach Ichiraku's. Ich Zahle!", rief Naruto.

* * *

Auf dem Weg nach Ichiraku's bemerkte Naruto, dass sie verfolgt wurden. Er erkannte das Chakra sofort.

"Ita-neesan, du kannst jetzt rauskommen.", daruf hin sprang die schwarz gekleidete Gestalt aus den Schatten.

"Also hast du mich bemerkt, Naruto. Und wie ich sehe hast du nun ein Genin - Team.", sagte die mysteriöse Gestalt.

"Ja, wir waren-"

"Auf dem Weg nach Ichiraku's. Was dagegen wenn ich mitkomme? Ich hab' gehört ,dass du zahlst."

"Gerne, aber warum bist du hier? Ich habe gedacht deine Mission würde noch 4 Jahre dauern. Warum bist du schon hier?"

"Ganz einfach, Naruto. Ich bin aufgeflogen, "Der Hai" wurde hingerichtet dafür, ich konnte entkommen.", antwortete der Mann.

"Okay, dann lass' uns wieter gehen...", seufzte Naruto.

* * *

Nachdem Team 7 plus "Ita" gegessen hatten, entließ Naruto ein Team und wendete sich dem anderen Mann zu.

"Also, was ist genau passiert, _Itachi?"_

"Pein, hat irgenwie Wind von mir und Kisame bekommen und hat darufhin versucht uns beide zu töten."

"Gibt es noch etwas was du davor wichtiges herausgefunden hast?", fragte Naruto.

"Ja, sie haben nun 6 Bijuu und da ist so ein Neuling mit dem namen Tobi. Er war früher unter dem Namen Mandara Uchiha bekannt, der erste Uchiha der das **Magenkyo Sharingan** erweckt hat."

"Wie kann das sein, er sollte schon lange tot sein.", erwiederte der Blonde.

"Orochimaru hat zu dem Zeitpunkt als Mandaras Leiche gefunden wurde mit seinem Wiederbelebungs - Jutsu experementiert. Mandara könnte einer dieser Versuche gewesen sein.", antwortete Itachi.

"Weiß der Hokage von deiner Ankunft?"

"Ja, aber ich sollte erst Morgen ankommen, also brauch ich einen Platz zum Schlafen. Du hast nicht zufällig schon die Schlüssel zum Namikaze Anwesen?"

"Leider nicht. Die alte Furie will mir die Schlüssel erst in 2 Jahren geben. Du kannst aber mit in meine Wohnung. Ich konnte mir jetzt eine mit Gästezimmer leisten von dem Gehalt für die S-Rang Mission.", sagte Naruto.

"Danke, Ototou.", erwiederte Itachi

* * *

Sakura saß auf dem Sofa in der Wohnung ihres Freundes und las ein Buch. Sie lebte zwar mit Ino zusammen, aber die beiden stritten sich öfters und darum war Sakura genausoviel hier wie in ihrer eigenen Wohnung. Sie wurde langsam Aufmerksam als sich Schritte von 2 Personen in richtung der Wohnung hörte. Etwas später nahm sie Stimmen wahr:

"Meinst, du das geht wirklich in Ordnung?", sagte der erste Mann

"Klar, das ist immerhin meine Wohnung.", antwortete der zweite, den Sakura als Naruto indentifizieren konnte.

"Und was ist mit deiner Freundin? Wenn sie mich sieht wird sie durchdrehen!", erwiederte der Erste.

"Keine Sorge. Ich werd das schon hinkriegen. Nimm' deine Kapuze ab.", sagte Naruto.

Mit einem 'klick' öffnete sich die Tür und Naruto betrat die Wohnung.

"Hey Naruto.", grüßte Sakura ging zu ihm und küsste ihn.

"Hallo, Schatz.", antwortete Naruto, "Ich habe Besuch mitgebracht. Es ist ein alter Freund den ich auf meiner Reise getroffen habe. Komm rein, Sakura wird dir nichts tun!"

Damit betrat Itachi die Wohnung ebenfalls.

"Was!? Naruto, dass ist-"

"Ja das ist Itachi Uchiha. Er hat für Konoha die Akatsuki bespitzelt.", unterbrach Naruto.

"A-aber, das Uchiha-Massaker..."

"Naruto, ich geh' dann doch lieber. Es ist es nicht wert, dass du jetzt Streit mit ihr anfängst."

"Nein, Itachi. Du bist wie ein Bruder für mich. Ich stehe dafür in deiner Schuld.", erwiederte Naruto.

"Um es einfach zu machen: Die offizielle Version ist, dass Itachi der Mörder war. Die wahrheit ist, dass es Shisui war. Itachi konnte ihn grade töten, allerdings sah Sasuke das und hat natürlich Itachi verdächtigt. Nur der dritte Hokage wusste von den wahren ereignissen und beschloss Itachi eine 14-Jahre S-Rang Mission zu geben um Jiraja Informationen über die Akatsuki zuzuspielen. Er flog allerdings auf und musste fliehen."

"Und jetzt brauch ich einen Platz zum Schlafen. Naja, dann such ich mir einen Baum und-"

"Nein. Es tut mir leid Itachi-san. Sie können hier bleiben. Es ist nur so, dass man nicht jeden Tag einen S-Rang Nuke-nin in seiner Wohnung hat. Aber wenn mein Naru-kun ihnen vertraut, dann vertraue ich ihnen auch.", sagte Sakura.

"Danke. Und du kannst mich duzen.", bedankte sich Itachi, bevor er im Gästezimmer verschwand.

* * *

Soviel zu Chappie 6. Wenn ich jetzt keinen Gedankenblock habe, werde ich Morgen noch ein Chappie schreiben. Und es gilt immernoch: Wer sich als Beta-Leser bewerben will soll mir einfach nur eine PM schreiben. 

Itachi: Ich benutze nun mein Sharingan um euch dazu zu zwingen Reviews zu schreiben.

Naruto: Ich hab zwar kein Sharingan, aber ich unterstütze Itachi in jeder Art und Weise dabei!

Ghost IIX: Danke. Dafür bekommt jeder von euch einen Keks.

Itachi & Naruto : JUHU

Sasuke: Hey was ist mit mir du Idiot?

Ghost IIX : Pass' auf was du sagst. Ich hab hier die Tastatur und kann dich ganz fix schwul machen.

Sasuke: Kannst du nicht! Ich bin besser als du!

Ghost IIX: Kann ich wohl. das hier ist meine FanFic.

Note: Das war nicht zum Sasuke bashen gedacht sonder nur zum Spass. Also bitte nicht umbringen (Haus wird schon langsam von den Sasuke-Fans umzingelt: "LYNCHT IHN!!!!")

Ghost IIX: CYA!


	7. Probleme

Sooo ich will garnet lang facklen, hier is chappie 7! Und für **Kiki Sabakuno **noch ein Keks.

* * *

Als Naruto erwachte, bemerkte er zwei Sachen. Erstens, er hatte Kopfschmerzen und zweitens irgendetwas lag auf seiner Brust.

Die Kopfschmerzen konnte man damit erklären, dass Naruto am letzten Abend noch zusammen mit Itachi einige Falschen Sake geleert hatte( AN: In dieser FanFic ist man als Ninja in Konoha schon mit 16 volljährig, da Ninja eine relativ kurze Lebenserwartung haben). _"Das ist das letzte mal, dass ich soviel trinke..." __**"Du hälst echt garnix aus..." **__"Leise! Du machst das nur schlimmer, du dämlicher Fuchs..."_

Und um das Zweit zu erklären musste Naruto erst einmal die Augen öffnen. Es stellte sich heraus, dass er als Kopfkissen benutzt wurde. Er konnte noch nicht viel erkennen, außer dass -was auch immer auf ihm lag - Pinke Haare hatte.

_"Sakura...moment! Was machen wir in dem selben Bett?! Ich sollte doch auf dem Sofa schlafen! Wenn sie jetzt aufwacht, bin ich Hundefutter. HILFE!!!"_

Seine Angst stieg als er bemerkte, dass Sakura unruhig wurde. Sie konnte nun jeden Augenblick aufwachen. Und das tat sie auch.

"...mhm...Na-naruto?!"

"Bitte, tu mir nix. Ich weiß dass wir noch nocht so weit waren, aber ich hab keine Ahnung wie ich hierher gekommen bin." , winselte Naruto der sich schon auf einen Schlag vorbereitete.

"Ich weiß aber wie du hierher gekommen bist. Ich habe dich hierher gebracht. Ich wollte meinen betrunkenen Freund nicht noch auf dem kleinen Sofa schlafen lassen. Ich meine du hast dich vollaufen lassen! Du Idiot. Und ich habe gedacht wir würden etwas zusammen machen.", sagte Sakura.

"Es tut mir leid, aber ich habe ja nicht gewusst, dass Itachi kommen würde.", antwortete Naruto.

"Aha. Also stellst du nun deine Kumpels über mich? Mit wem gehst du heute trinken? Mit Shikamaru?", Sakura wurde nun langsam ärgerlich.

"Komm schon. Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich es nicht so gemeint habe.", vor 3 Jahren hätte Naruto sich einfach nur entschuldigt, aber unter Jiraja hat er gelernt seinen Standpunkt bis zum Ende hin zu vertreten.

"Ich muss ins Krankenhaus und Arbeiten", schnappte Sakura, zog sich an und verließ den Raum.

"...was für ein blöder Tag...", seufzte Naruto und zog sich an.

* * *

Der Rest des Tages war eine ziehmliche Qual. Ein Beispiel: Als er Ino traf sagte sie einfach nur "Idiot" und ging weiter. _"Sakura muss mit ihr wohl schon geredet haben..."_

Das einzige gute an diesem Tag war das Training. Naruto Übte mit Takashi Tai-Jutsu ohne den Stil seines Klans zu verwenden. Mit Shakino übte er den Kampf ohne Schatten Jutsu's und mit Konohamaru übte er Ninjutsu. Am späten Nachmittag kam Naruto heim. Von Sakura war keine Spur. Er sah nur wie Itachi auf dem Sofa saß und einen Tee trank.

"Hey, Naruto.", grüßte der Uchiha.

"Hey, Itachi.", grüßte Naruto zurück.

"Möchtest du drüber reden?", fragte Itachi.

"Ja. Ich hatte Ärger mit Sakura. Sie war nicht grade davon angetan, dass wir trinken waren.", antwortete der blonde Shinobi.

"Das mögen die Frauen nie.", seufzte Itachi.

"Ja, aber wir hatten gestern Abend eigentlich vor essen zu gehen. Ich sagte, dass ich ja nicht wissen konnte, dass du kommen würdest und dann kam sie damit auf, dass ich nun alle meine Kumpels über sie stellen würde."

"Naruto, da hast du nur eine Möglichkeit. Du musst dich wohl entschuldigen. Ich kenn das von der Zeit als ich mit Hana zusammen war. Du bist immer der, der Schuld hat und in diesem Fall hat sie auch das recht das zu sagen. Und bei Frauen musst du in solchen Situationen direk aufgeben. Viel Glück.", sagte Itachi und schob Naruto aus der Wohnung.

* * *

Sooo Ich bin mit dem Kapitel nicht sooo zufrieden, aber naja. Nächstes Chapter werde ich Itachi's vergangenheit in Angriff nehmen. Zu Itachi: Es gibt Gründe warum ich Itachi so wie er jetzt ist in die Story eingefügt habe. Itachi war durchaus in der Lage Naruto gefangen zu nehmen als er in dem Hotel war. Er hätte sich auch als er flüchtete Naruto einfach schnappen können. Darum glaube ich, dass Itachi nicht dirket für die Akatsuki arbeitet.

Itachi: Da hast du auch recht.

Ghost IIX: Danke. Hier noch ein Keks.

Itachi: JUHU

Chibi Deidara: Was ist mit mir?

Ghost IIX: Wir hatten eine Abmachung.

Chibi Deidara: Ok, Bitte schreibt mehr reviews. ... bekomm ich jetzt meinen Keks?

Ghost IIX: Ja, hier.

Chibi Deidara: JUHU

Itachi: Hey, das ist mein Text.

Chibi Deidara: Jetzt nicht mehr. Oder soll ich deine Nacktfotos im Internet verbreiten?

Itachi: ... du weißt ganz genau, dass mir diese Fan-Girls dann die Bude einrennen.

Ghost IIX: ... Angeber...

bis denne!


	8. Fehler

hier ist chappie 8. Und für jeden hier einen Keks.

* * *

Itachi nahm wieder Platz auf dem Sofa in Naruto's Wohnung. _"Ich hoffe er versaut das nicht. Er muss nicht sowas für einen kleinen Streit opfern. Ich frag mich was sie grade macht. Hana..."_

**Flashback:**

(vor 7 Jahren)

3ter Juni (2 Tage bis zum Uchiha Massaker)

Itachi's P.O.V.(w00t? ich mach POV's?)

Es war ein ganz normaler Tag. Nach dem ich mein Training mit Shisui zusammen beendet

hatte, konnte ich endlich los und mich mit Hana treffen. Wir sind heute 2 Monate lang zusammen. Das einzige Problem war, dass der Klan mir nicht erlaubte mit ihr zusammen zu sein. Ich sollte mit meiner Cousine Hitomi verheiratet werden!

Ich habe seit dem jeden Tag mit Vater darüber gestritten und heute würde keine Ausnahme sein.

Aber jetzt konnte ich endlich wieder mit Hana zusammen sein. Ich freute mich schon darauf.

Sie war schon an unserem Treffpunkt, einer Höhle in der nähe eines Sees (AN: Der See ist schonma in dieser Story erwähnt worden. Wer mir sagen kann welchen See ich meine bekommt nen Keks.)

Das war merkwürdig. Sie würde immer etwas zu spät kommen...

"Sag mir, dass du's nicht warst!", schrie sie. Ich hatte keine Ahnung was sie meinte.

"Was soll ich gemacht haben?", fragte ich. Erst jetzt sah ich, dass sie weinte.

"S-sie sa-sagen, dass d-du Sh-Shisui ermordet ha-hast.", brachte sie hervor. Ich war geschockt.

"Was? Shisui ist Tod? Ich habe vor einer Stunde erst mit ihm zusammen trainiert."

"Ich habe zwei deiner Vettern vor einer Virtelstunde gehört wie sie sich unterhielten. Sie nahmen an, da-dass du es wa-wahrscheinlich warst.", nun brach sie vollkommen zusammen. Ich nahm sie in die Arme und versuchte sie zu beruhigen.

"..shhhh... keine Angst, du kennst mich, ich könnte sowas meinem besten Freund, der für mich wie ein Bruder ist, niemals antun...shhhh...", es funktionierte.

"E-es tut mir leid Itachi."

"Es braucht dir nichts leid zu tun.", antwortete ich.

"Doch. Ich habe dir nicht vertraut...", sagte sie.

"Hana, ich leibe dich über alles und darum musst du dich nicht entschuldigen. Jeder macht mal Fehler.", erwiederte ich. Danach gab ich ihr einen Kuss.

"Danke, Itachi. Ich lie-"

"Itachi! Was habe ich dir gesagt?!", donnerte mein Vater. Wann ist er hierher gekommen?

"Va-Vater!", verdammt warum jetzt? Woher wusste er wo ich war?!

"Ich habe dir gesagt, dass du von dem Inuzuka-Mädchen wegbleiben sollst. Du wirst in einem Jahr heiraten. Vergiss' das nicht.", er legte wieder seinen Kommando-Ton auf.

"Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich meine Cousine nicht heiraten werde! Und rede nicht mit mir wie mit einem deiner Untergebenen in der ANBU!", brüllte ich ihn an. Ich vergaß vollkommen, dass Hana da war.

"Warum? Du bist ein Mörder. Du verdienst keinen anderen tonfall in dem ich mit dir rede.", erwiederte Vater.

"Ich habe Shisui nicht getötet! Ich kenne die Geschichte von Mandara Uchiha! Ich werde nicht den selben weg wie Großvater gehen!", antwortete ich. Ich fand meine Stärke in dem Namen von Shisui. Er war mein bester Freund.

"Und glaub nicht, dass ich nichts von deiner "Freundin" weiß. Shisui hat es mir erzählt und seit dem habe ich dich immer beobachten lassen wenn du das Dorf verlassen hattest.", ich konnte es nicht glauben. Er hatte mich verraten.

"Jetzt komm Itachi."

"...Merk dir meine Worte: Der Uchiha-Klan ist verkommen...", das war alles was ich sagte bevor ich **Shunshin** benutzte um von diesem Ort abzuhauen. Mein Leben wurde an diesem Tag zur Hölle.

* * *

4ter Juni (1 Tag vor dem Uchiha Massaker)

Es war Genug. Vater ist zuweit gegangen. Er hat dafür gesorgt, dass Hana wieder zum Genin degradiert wurde. Verdammt! Sie hatte so hart dafür gearbeitet Chunin zu werden und mein Vater nimmt ihr diesen Erfolg. Und ich sollte nun schon in einer Woche verheiratet werden. Ich hielt es nichtmehr aus. Ich saß an meinem Schreibtisch und schreib meinen Abschiedsbrief. Ich wollte Konoha verlassen.

_'Liebe Familie,_

_Wenn ihr das hier lest bin ich schon außerhalb von Konoha. Ihr habt das vollbracht in dem ich meine Träume nicht leben durfte! Was will ich als Kopf des Uchiha-Klans ohne die, die ich Liebe an meiner Seite?_

_An Sasuke: es tut mir leid kleiner Bruder. Auch wenn ich nie Zeit für dich hatte. Bitte sorg dafür, dass der Klan wieder zur Vernunft kommt. Ich weiß du kannst das._

_An Hana: Auch mir tut es leid. Es tut mir leid, dass deine harte Arbeit nun vor die Hunde gegangen ist. Kein guter Weg das auszudrücken mit einem Hundespruch, eh? Ich tue das nur um dir mehr Ärger zu ersparen. Ich liebe dich._

_Itachi.'_

Morgen. Morgen würde ich gehen und dieses Dorf hinter mir lassen. Den Zettel würde ich in Hana's Zimmer verstecken ums sicher zu gehen, dass sie die Narchicht erhält. Meine letzte Nacht in Konoha begann.

* * *

5ter Juni (Der Tag des Uchiha Massakers)

Ich habe mich entschieden Abends zu gehen. Ich möchte noch mit Sasuke sprechen. Ich erwischte ihn noch vor der Akademie.

"Hey, Sasuke!", reif ich ihm zu.

"Itachi? Was möchtest du, großer Bruder?", antwortete er.

"Ich muss dir noch etwas wichtiges sagen. Egal was passiert, vergib' mir.", mit diesen Wörtern verschwand ich mit **Shunshin**.

Abends.

Ich packte meine Sachen. Als ich gehen wollte hörte ich Schreie von unten. Ich eilte nach unten um zu sehen was vor sich ging. Was sich mir bot war ein bild des Schreckens überall lagen die Leichen meiner Verwandten.

Moment? Wo waren meine Eltern? Ich leif zu ihrem teil des Anwesends um zu sehen wie sie grade hingerichtet wurden von, Shisui?

"Sh-Shisui? Wa-warum?",stammlete ich.

" Du warst schon immer der schwächere von uns beiden, aber dass du nun auch der dümmere bist? Glaubst du echt ich wäre so einfach gestorben. Ich sollte den uchiha Klan führen und nicht du! Ich bin um einiges mächtiger als du, Itachi!", brüllte er mich an. War er wirklich so? Das war nicht der Shisui den ich kannte. Für mich war Shisui Tod als ich ihn so sah. Ich machte mich zum Kampf bereit. Ich würde ihn nicht ungestraft davonlassen!

Wir beide Aktivierten unser **Sharingan** und begannen uns im Tai-Jutsu zu bekämfen. Shisui würde öfters verschwinden und hinter mir auftauchen um mir kräftig zuzusetzen.

"Warum, Shisui! Antworte mir richtig! Warum, du bist mein bester Freund!", ich versuchte verzweifelt Antworten zu suchen.

"Ich war nie dein Freund. Ich das nur getan damit ich dich davon abhalten konnte den Klan zu übernehmen. Es hat leider nicht ganz funktioniert. Diese Tochter eines Hundes, das Inuzuka Mädchen, hat dir leider zu viel Selbstvertrauen gegeben.", das reichte mir. Ich wollte Blut sehen! Er verriet mich von Anfang an und jetzt beleidigte er auchnoch Hana! Ich zog mein Schwert und stürmte auf Shisui zu. Mit dem Schwert war ich schon immer besser als er.

Während meiner von Wut gelenkten Angriffe merkte ich etwas: Mein **Sharingan **veränderte sich! Ich bemerkte wie Shisui nichtmehr mit meinem Tempo mithalten konnte und wie ich immer schneller seine Gegenangriffe blockte. Ich erhielt das **Mangekyo Sharingan.**

"Shisui, es tut mir leid.", das war alles bevor ich meine Klinge in sein Herz stieß.

Was ich dann Hörte brach mich: "Warum hast du alle umgebracht, Itachi?", es war Sasuke. Er lief vor mir weg aus _Angst_.

**Flashback ende!**

3te Person P.O.V.

"Tja, Shisui. Ich frag mich immernoch was passiert wäre wenn du nicht so hasszerfressen gewsesn wärest. Vielleicht habe ich noch eine Chance, wenn ich Hana suche, was meinst du?", sagte Itachi.

* * *

Im Inuzuka Anwesend saß Hana auf ihrem Bett. Sie hatte immer Pech in ihren Bezihungen, da sich nicht weiter gehen wollte als sie damals mit Itachi war. Heute ging eine weitere zu Ende.

_"Wo bist du Itachi? Ich weiß nicht warum aber ich komme immernoch nicht von dir los, nach all' den Jahren."_

* * *

Naruto suchte immernoch nach Sakura. Es gab nurnoch einen Ort wo sie seien könnte: Bei Ino. Das war Narutos schlimmster Alptraum, da Ino gerne einmal überreagierte, wenn es um Sakura ging.

Also klopfte er an. Das Glück war leider nicht auf seiner Seite und Ino öffnete.

"Was willst du hier? Bist du schonwieder Betrunken?", sagte sich "leicht" gereizt.

"Nein, ich will mit Sakura sprechen. Ich möchte nichts wegen dem mist den Ich gebaut habe aufs Spiel setzen.", gab ich zurück.

"Du kennst ihr Zimmer.", war alles was Ino antwortete.

Ich ging sofort durch und ging ohne zu klopfen in ihr Zimmer.

"N-Naruto?",sagte sie. Ihre Augen waren rot. Sie hatte geweint. Ich hätte mich in dem Augenblick selbst schlagen können.

"Ja, Sakura. Es tut mir leid. Ich hätte nachdenken sollen. ich kann es zwar nichtmehr rückgängig machen, aber ich hoffe, dass es mit uns weitergeht.", erzählte ich ihr während ich sie in die Arme nahm.

"Das tue ich auch, Naruto.", murmelte Sakura während sie in seinen Armen einschlief.

* * *

Sooo chappie 8 war das jetzt schon. Ich werde Wahrscheinlich nun einen Timeskip machen und dann mit der Action anfangen. Wahrscheinlich werde ich das Rating für die Gewaltszenen und Sprache bald hochsetzen müssen.

Itachi, Chibi Deidara, Naruto & Yondaime: Bitte schreibt mehr reviews!

Itachi, Chibi Deidara & Naruto: Yondaime?! Bist du nicht Tod?

Yondaime: Vergesst nicht: Das hier ist nur reine Fiktion und außerdem ist Deidara auch Tod seit Kapitel 362!

Ghost IIX: Gut erklärt. KEKSE FÜR ALLE!

Itachi, Chibi Deidara, Naruto & Yondaime: JUHU

Ghost IIX: **Ich suche immernoch einen Beta-leser. Bei intresse schreibt mir eine PM **


	9. Der Krieg: Die Opfer des Krieges

Soo Chappi 9. Endlich die 10k Wörter-Grenze geknackt. Wir machen einen Timeskip von 2 Monaten also kommen nun die Actionszenen!

* * *

**  
**

Konohamaru, Takeshi und Shakino waren umzingelt von Oto-nins. Es sah schlecht aus. Bei Ihnen Waren noch Kotetsu und Izumo. Beide waren verletzt. Izumo fehlte ein Auge und Kotetsu ein Arm. Es stand 5 gegen 15. Die Konoha-nins machten sich bereit um die Gegner abzuwehren -

Am Hokage-Monument tobte die Schlacht. Sakura schlug einen weitern Oto-nin, der zurückflog und an einem Baum aufschlug. Naruto kämpfte inzwischen mit Sasuke. Sie Standen auf den Köpfen vom dritten und vierten Hokage.

"Hier endet es also, teme (Bastard)", sagte Naruto. Er hielt sein neustes Jutsu, das **F****ū****ton Rasengan.**

"Du bist und bleibst ein Versager, Naruto!", erwiederte Sasuke während er sein Chidori in einer Hand hielt und in der anderen seinen Katana.

Sie stürmten aufeinander los und-

Im Krankenhaus von Konoha war die Hölle los. Die Verletzten konnten kaum Behandelt werden, da im Krankenhaus selbst gekämpft wurde. Jiraja versuchte es mit seinem ehemals besten Freund, Orochimaru, aufzunehmen.

"Du bist zu alt für so etwas, Jiraja", Orochimaru zeigte mit seinem Schwert ( wie heißt es nochmal? Wer mir das sagen kann bekommt nen Cookie und ich überarbeite das chap dann) auf seinen alten Kameraden.

"Das mag so sein, aber ich trage wie Sarutobi-Sensei den willen des Feuers in mir.", erwiederte der gealterte Ninja. Beide stürtzten sich wieder in den Kampf und-

Itachi beobachtete die Lage. Er sprang von Dach zu Dach und suchte seine Verbündeten. Plötzlich bemerkte er eine Ansammlung von Oto-nins die einen Kreis um 5 Leute bildeten. Er erkannte sei als Konoha-nins und Narutos Schüler waren dabei! Die Oto-nins Attakierten nun. Itachi beeilte sich nun. "_Naruto wird sich selbst vorwürfe machen wenn etwas passiert",_er aktivierte sein **Sharingan** und griff nun in den Kampf ein. Leider zu spät er sah wie zwei von Narutos Schülern fielen. Es waren -

Chidori und Rasengan trafen aufeinander. Dieses mal würde es anders ausgehen. Das sagte sich Naruto immer wieder. Er musste Sasuke aufhalten, oder Konoha würde für seinen Fehler zahlen. Alles wurde in ein weißes licht getaucht.

* * *

_"Wo, wo bin ich?"_, Naruto öffnete die Augen und fand sich in einem völlig weißem Raum wieder. Vor ihm Stand ein Mann, jemand denn er schonmal gesehen hatte, allerdings nur auf Bildern: Der vierte Hokage!

"Bin...bin ich Tod?", fragte Naruto schwach.

"Nein, mein Sohn. Du bist nur dem Tode nahe. Darum kann ich mit dir sprechen. Hör zu: wir haben nicht lange Zeit. Du musst zu deinem Körper zurückkehren bevor es zu spät ist. Der Uchiha ist tod und du lebst nur weil Kyuubi in dir ist. Beeil dich nun. Deine Zeit ist noch nicht gekommen ich werde dich erst in vielen Jahren wieder sehen.", sagte Minato.

"Aber, wie komme ich zurück?"

"Wache einfach auf. Deine Freundin ist da."

"Woher weißt-"

"Keine Zeit! Los, wach auf!", damit verschwand das bild vom lägenderen Hokage und Naruto öffnete seine Augen. Er sah-

Orochimaru machte einen Treffer nach dem andren. Jiraja wurde weiter zurückgedrängt, obwohl ihm nun auch Tsunade half. Orochimaru bereitete ein Jutsu vor, welches er von seinem Schüler übernommen hatte; das **Chidori**. Er wurde nun immer schneller und richtete das Chidori auf Tsunade. Sie konnte nicht mehr ausweichen und schloss die Augen, da sie nicht sehen wollte wie sie stribt. Sie hörte den Treffer, aber der Schmerz kam nie. Sie öffnete die Augen um zu sehenwas los war. Jiraja nahm den Schlag für sie.

Sie fühlte die Tränen ihre Wangen herunterrollten schnappte aber schnell daraus um Orochimaru den Rest zu geben. Jiraja's Opfer sollte nicht um sonst seien. Sie hohlte mit einem ihrer Chakraverstärkten Schläge aus und Schlug durch Orochimaru hindurch.

"Warum, Jiraja?", fragte Tsunade.

"Weil ich dich liebe", antwortete Jiraja schwach bevor er starb.-

Takeshi und Konohamaru fielen zu Boden. Sie waren Tod. Beide hatten eine Klinge in ihrem Herzen stecken. Itachi bereitete eine weiteres Katon - Jutsu vor um den Rest der Oto-nins zu töten. Er hatte versagt. Er hatte Naruto versprochen, dass er auf sein Team aufpassen wollte. Naruto würde sich nun Vorwürfe machen und er war es schuld. Er sah naruto als Bruder und nun verfehlte er ihn.-

Naruto sah Sakura, die seine Wunden verarztete. "Naruto! Du bist endlich wach! Ich habe schon das schlimmste befürchtet.", sagte sie als sie in seine Schulter weinte und ihn fest umschlang. "Es geht mir gut, 'Kura.", erwiederte Naruto. Der kleine "Moment" den die beiden hatten wurde von einem ANBU unterbrochen. "Commander Namikaze, wir haben so eben Narchicht erhalten, dass Orochimaru getötet wurde.", sagte der ANBU - Agent. "Das ist gut. Eine Bedrohung weniger. Wie sieht es an der Nordfront aus?", fragte Naruto. In den zwei Tagen in denen die Kämpfe liefen zeigte Naruto große Führungsqualitäten. " Der Tshuikage rückt immer weiter vor. Und noch eine Nachricht von ihrem Sensei." "Jiraja? Was will der alte Mann?" "Jiraja-sama ist tot.", antwortete der ANBU knapp. Das schockte den jungen Namikaze. "Wa-was sind meine Befehle v-von Tsunade?", fragte Naruto schwach. "Sie sollen sich an die Nordfront begeben. der Rest des Dorfes wurde zurückerobert.", damit verschwand der ANBU. Naruto hatte sich vor langer zeit geschworen nie mehr zu weinen. Diesen Schwur brauch er genau in diesem Moment. -

Shikamaru stand an der Nordfront und bellte den anderen Konoha-nins Befehle zu. Ein IQ von über 200 hat schon seine vorteile. "Verdammt wo bleibt Naruto? Die Narchicht müsste schon lange angekommen seien!", Shika wurde verzweifelt. Klar würden die Konoha-nins auch ohne Naruto gewinnen können, aber dadurch, dass Naruto die Hiraishin-Technik beherrschte würde es weniger Verluste geben: Naruto würde einfach reingehen ein Jutsu, das Flächenschaden macht anwenden und dann wieder hinter die Front verschwinden solange bis er kein Chakra mehr hat. Naruto erschien genau in diesem Augenblick bei Shikamaru. "Sorry, Shika. Mich hat mein kampf gegen teme ganz schön gebeutelt.", sagte der Blondschopf. "Okay. Wir müssen uns beeilen. Ich gebe das Sig-!", Shika wurde unterbrochen als ein riesigen Wolf brüllte. "Sch! Das ist der Gobi (fünfschwäziges Monster)!", fluchte Naruto. Er wusste, dass Gobi und Yonbi(vierschwänziges Monster) in der Schlacht mitmischen wollten, aber er wusste nicht, dass sie kompletten besitz über die Körper ihrer Jinchuuriki übernehmen würde. Zu Narutos Glück, war Yonbi wohl noch nicht soweit miteinzugreifen. Er warf einen Blick auf seinen rechten Oberarm. Genau an dieser Stelle hatte er das Stirnband seines Sensei's festgebunden. _"Jiraja, steh' mir bei."_

* * *

Soo endlich mal wieder ein Update. Dieses Chappie war für mich schwer zu schreiben, da ich nicht nur einen meiner OC (Original Charackter eigener Charakter) sondern auch drei Hauptcharaktere. Das soll nur zeigen: Das hier ist kein Märchen! Im Krieg sterben nunmal Leute und man kann nicht Kontrollieren wer. (Ich habe bis auf Sasuke alle Tode ausgewürfelt) Ich möchte noch eine Ansage machen: **ES IST ENDLCIH RAUS!!! DER YONDAIME IST WIRKLICH NARUTOS VATER!!!! **Sein Name ist Minato Namikaze. Ich werde den Namen nun übernemen und habe jetzt nach Kapitel 10 alle Chappies überarbeitet. In meinen zukünftigen Projeken wird es dann auch Minato Namikaze sein. Danke Kishimoto! Du hast mit Kapitel 367 des Mangas meine FanFic etwas glaubhafter gemacht!

Masashi Kishimoto: Bitte schreibt ein Paar reviews!

Itachi: Genau!


	10. Der Krieg:Das Ende der KonohaBelagerung

sooo Chappie 10! Der Jinchuuriki-Kampf! Ich habe mich doch entschieden alle Kapitel zu überarbeiten und Narutos richtigen Nachnamen verwenden, also ist Naruto nun Naruto Namikaze und sein Vater heißt Minato! enjoy!

* * *

_"Jiraja, steh' mir bei."_

Gaara blickte über das Schlachtfeld. er war froh zu sehen, dass er seinen Verbündeten, den Konoha-nins, helfen konnte, auch wenn Krieg nicht grade das war was er wollte. Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gebrochen als er den Gobi bemerkte. Er guckte weiter und sah wie Naruto sich in den Kampf gegen das Monster stürzte. Aber, wo war der Yonbi? Gaara's Frage wurde in dem moment beantwortet als er einen riesigen Drachen sah. Gaara wusste, dass er Kämpfen musste, aber nicht gegen einen verdammt großen DRACHEN! _"Hey, Shukaku" __**"Ja? Was willst du Sterblicher?"**__ "Ich glaube wir müssen uns mit dem dicken Drachen da anlegen" __**"Und warum wir? Mir ist dein Dorf genauso wie das vom Kyuubi Jinchuuriki egal. Kyuubi-sama wird den Fleichsäcken auch nicht helfen."**_-

_"Bereit, Kyuubi?" __**"Warum machen wir das nochmal?" **__"Weil wir sonst alle draufgehen?" __**"Gutes Argument. Ich bin dabei"**_

Naruto und Kyuubi fanden also eine Einigung. Der junge Jinchuuriki machte ein O-hitsuji-Haandzeichen (O-hitsuji heißt Widder) und Konzentierte das Akuma -(Dämonen) Chakra welches nun um seinen gesamten Körper verbreitete. Es formten sich nun klar erkännbar Schwänze in dem roten Chakra-Gewirr. Einer...zwei...drei...vier...und fünf, mehr Akuma-Chakra konnte Naruto nichtmehr konzentieren ohne sich selbst zu verletzen. Was dann aber Passierte war etwas für jeden unerwartetes: Es formte sich ein sechter Schwanz aus Naurtos eigenem Chakra!-

_"Na, Kyuubi hilft uns also nicht?" __**"Verdammt! Ich werde Kyuubi-sama folgen, wie ich es ihm geschworen habe..." **_Damit erhielt Gaara zugang zu Shukaku's Akuma-Chakra. Er formte ein O-hitsuji Siegel und wurde von einer goldfarbenden Aura umgeben. Es formte sich nun der Schwanz. Gaara's Sand kam aus dem Kürbis-ding (kA wie ichs nennen soll oder was es ist) hervor und begann golden zu leuchten. Gaara machte sich bereit und begann nun sein eigenes Chakra zu konzentieren und es formte sich dort auch ein weiterer Schwanz aus Gaara's Chakra. Der junge Kage konnte sich noch genau an den Tag an dem er mit Naruto trainiert hat um die Kräfte seines Bijuu zu kontrollieren und nicht von ihnen kontrolliert zu werden.

Flashback:

"Naruto, bist du dir sicher dass wir das schaffen?", fragte der junge Kage.

"Ja. Wir müssen, sonst sind wir ziehmlich schlecht dran wenn der Feind seine Jinchuuriki losschickt. Unsere Dörfer zählen auf uns.", antwortete der Namikaze

"Was passiert wenn wir unser Chakra hinzufügen in der Akuma-form?", fragte Gaara.

"Wir sterben entweder, weil sich die Chakra nicht miteinander vertragen oder wir überleben und unsere eigenes Chakra passt sich dem Akuma-Chakra an und es formt sich ein neuer Schwanz."

"Hoffen wir mals das zweite trifft ein."

Flashback ende

Itachi stand nun an der Nordfront. Er leiß seine Augen mit wachsamen Blick über das Schlachtfeld wandern um zu sehen wo er am besten aushelfen konnte. Er Sah Naruto der in seiner sechschwänzigen Dämonenform gegen den Gobi kämpfte. Ein Stück weiter war der Kazekage in einer zweischwänzigen Dämonenform und versuchte den Yonbi aufzuhalten. Itachi beschloss, es wäre am besten Gaara zu helfen, da dieser einen schwierigeren Kampf als Naruto hatte. Er blickte noch einmal zurück auf Konoha und stürtzte sich dann in den Kampf. Seine Augen trugen das **Magekyo Sharingan**.

* * *

Shikamaru zog sein Katana aus einem weiteren Oto-nin, schwang die Klinge zur Seite und traf einen Iwa-nin quer über die Brust. Er riss den Katana zurück und stieß ihn durch seinen Gegner.

Choji stand neben Shikamaru und stiß auch die Klinge seines Katana's einem gegnerischen Nin entgegen."Na, Shika. Ich wette ich schaffe mehr als du!" "Davon träumst du wohl, Cho. Der verlierer gibt Sake aus",entgegnete Shikamaru.

"Ok, aber wein' nicht rum wenn du pleite bist.EINS"

"Aber nicht doch Choji.Ich bin schon bei zwei."

Sie zählten laut. Sehr laut. Viele gegnerische Nins wurden schon verängstigt wenn eine neue Zahl ausgerufen wurde.

* * *

(ab hier ist songfic. Ich fand dass das leid zu fight-szenen einfach passt)

_I'm rolling thunder, pouring rain_

_I'm coming on like a hurricane_

_My lightning's flashing across the sky_

_You're only young but you're gonna die_

Naruto stürmte ein weiters mal auf Gobi los während er weitere Fingerzeichen machte. Er wusste dass er Heute alle Register ziehen würde. **"Kiton: Jigoku endan!"(Dämonen-Technik: Höllenfeuer; meine erste eigene Technik)** brüllte der Jinchuuriki hervor bevor schwarze Flammen sich formten und ihn umgaben. Die einzelenen kleinen Feuerbälle begannen um Naruto herum zu kreisen schneller und schneller.

_I won't take no prisoners won't spare no lives_

_Nobody's putting up a fight_

_I got my bell I'm gonna take you to hell_

_I'm gonna get ya, satan get ya_

Die Flammen schossen nun mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit ihrem Ziel entgegen. Ein Paar Oto-ins die im Weg standen wurden verbrannt ohne dass sie Zeit zum schreien hatten. Die Geschosse kamen nun endlich auf ihr eigentliches Ziel zu, welches mit voller Wucht getroffen wurde. Das Höllenfeuer machte betrachtlichen Schaden an dem riesigen Wolf,was ihn vor seiner Raserei nicht abhielt.

_Hells bells_

_Hells bells, you got me ringing_

_Hells bells, my temperature's high_

_Hells bells_

Der Wolf wirkte nun eine Reihe von Donton(Erdelment) -Techniken. Einige Riesige Felsbrocken wurden richtung Naruto geschleudert und dieser hatte alle mühe ihnen auszuweichen. Es kam wie es kommen musste: Naruto wurde letztendlich vielfache male hintereinander getroffen. Aus der Erde Schossen auf einmal Felsstacheln hervor die alles in ihrer umgebung aufspießten. Die Schreie wurden auf dem Gesamten Sachlachtfeld gehört. Naruto wurde auch von einem erwischt. Er konnte sich von diesem Stachel herunterziehen und das Akuma-Chakra begann schon seine Arbeit und begann Naruto zu heilen.

_I'll give you black sensations up and down your spine_

_If you're into evil, you're a friend of mine_

_See the white light flashing as I split the night_

_Cos if good's on the left then I'm sticking to the right_

Naruto stand nun wieder dem Gobi entgegen und lächelte dämonisch. Er machte einige Fingerzeichen und brüllte: **"Kiton: Jigoku no yaiba!"(Dämonen-Technik: Klinge der Hölle; noch eine eigene Technik)** Dunkelrotes Chakra begann sich um seinen rechten Arm zu wickeln und begann unförmig um seinen Arm herumzuschweben.(AN: Ich habe an den Soul Reaver gedacht aus dem gleichnamigen PC-Spiel.Bild ist nun unter Homepage, der Link von der Jutsuliste steht nun in meinem Profil)

_I won't take no prisoners won't spare no lives_

_Nobody's puttin' up a fight_

_I got my bell I'm gonna take you to hell_

_I'm gonna get ya satan get ya_

Gaara und Itachi hatten nun endlich einen Weg gefunden gegen Yonbi vorzugehen: Itachi würde die Suiton (Wasserelement) Jutsus des Yonbi (AN: Ich wollte einfach das Klischée Drachen + Feuer brechen) mit seine Katon (Feuerelement) Techniken kontern und Gaara würde dann nachsetzen.

_Hells bells_

_Hells bells, you got me ringing_

_Hells bells, my temperature's high_

_Hells bells_

Naruto warf dem Biest nun einen Kunai entgegen um **Hiraishin no Jutsu** zu wirken. Das Siegel auf dem Kunai erlaubte es Naruto sein Chakra und damit seinen gesamten Körper zu dem Ziel zu bewegen, _sofort._ Er zog seinen rechten Arm zurück um den Gobi dort zu durchbohren wo sein _Herz_ sein würde. Nun stieß Naruto seinen Arm nach Vorne und traf Gobi's Herz. Er zog wieder heraus, sprang nach oben und enthauptete den Wolf, bevor dieser sich heilen konnte. Das um Naruto konzentrierte Chakra verschwand nun und der Namikaze brach zusammen.

_Hells bells, satan's coming to you_

_Hells bells, he's ringing them now_

_Those hells bells, the temperature's high_

_Hells bells, across the sky _

Itachi und Gaara machten nun ihren letzten Angriff. Gaara formte seine **Sabaku no yaiba (Klinge der Wüste; noch eine eigene Technik)** und Itachi formte nun seine **Hi no yaiba (Klinge des Feuers; ratet mal, auch erfunden)** Gaara Sieß die Klinge ins Herz während Itachi den Drachen zur selben Zeit enthauptete. Die beiden brachen sofort zusammen, da sie zuviel Chakra verwendet hatten.

_Hells bells, they're taking you down_

_Hells bells, they're dragging you down_

_Hells bells, gonna split the night_

_Hells bells, there's no way to fight_

_Hells bells _

(songfic ende)

Kakashi und Gai kämpften gegen den Tshuikage und begannen langsam Boden gut zu machen. Der Kage wurde von beiden überrascht als er über die Hälfte seiner Chakrareserven verbraucht hatte. nun wurde es eng für ihn. Er musste gegen einen Taijutsu-Meister und ein **Sharingan** Kämpfen. Der in die Jahre gekommene Kage verlor immer mehr Boden. Orochimaru hatte ihn betrogen. Er sagte sie würden leichtes Spiel mit Konoha haben und, dass sie keine Verbündeten hätten. (Der Tshuikage bekam einen anderen Brief den Naruto und Jiraja fälschten)

Er machte seinen Katana für einen Stoß bereit. Er würde wenigstens den Taijutsu-Meister mitnehmen. Das Sharingan würde definitif ausweichen können, aber beim anderen hatte er eine Chance.

* * *

Sooo das war Chappie 10. Sorry das es so lange gedauernt hat, ich habe im moment ein Problem meine Gedanken zu ordnen.

Nächstes Chappie: Wer hat überlebt, wer ist gestorben? Die Trauerfeier der Gefallenen.

Ich mache ab jetzt keine sinnlosen Gespräche mit den Naruto-Charakteren mehr. Ich habe aber nun eine kleine Meckerecke (Ranting Corner) eingerichtet in der ich über die neuen Manga-Kapitel reden werde.

**Ranting Corner:**

Also ehrlich: Ich hab Jiraja immer für cool gehalten aber jetzt Kitzelt er Leute um an Info's zu kommen oder verwandelt sie in Frösche. Ich finde außerdem, dass der Anführer der Akatsuki (Pein) etwas sehr übermächtig ist. Ich meine er hat alleine ein ganzes Dorf zerstört mit ihrem Kage. Das ist Krank!


	11. Die nächste Generation

WOOHOOO über 1000 hits hat die story nun! soo hier ist Chappie 11. have fun!

* * *

Naruto öffnete seine Auge. Das erste was er sah war weiß. 'Ein Krankenhaus? Wie-' Er wurde unterbrochen als seine Erinnerungen zurückkamen. 'Ach, das ist also passiert. Ich frag' mich ja wie lange ich jetzt bewusstlos war.' **' Zwei Tage'** 'Ach, dich gibt es also auchnoch?' **'Haben wir wieder einmal gute Laune?'**

Naruto wollte sich nicht mehr weiter mit seinem pelzigen Freund unterhalten und guckte sich im Raum um: Er sah Itachi, der im Bett nebenan schlief. Naruto streckte sich gerade, als sich die Tür öffnete und Naruto's pinkhaarige Freundin zu vorschein kam.

"Na-Naruto? Wie geht's dir?"

"Ging schon einmal besser Sakura, was habe ich verpasst?", fragte der Namikaze.  
"Iwa und Oto haben sich zurückgezogen nachdem der Tshuikage gefallen ist.", antwortete Sakura.  
"Das ist besser als das was Jiraiya und ich erwartet haben...", Naruto war (mal wieder) in seiner militärischen Rolle, was Sakura nicht all zu sehr mochte, da Naruto sich dann ihrer Meinung nach zu viele Gedanken machte.  
"Heute ist die Trauerfeier", brach sie ihren Freund aus seinen Gedanken.  
"Wann? Ich muss mir noch etwas überlegen was ich sagen soll.Jiraiya wird ja wohl eine eigene Trauerfeier haben da er sein Sannin war.", murmelte er.  
"Du hast noch zwei Stunden Zeit.", antwortete sie lächelnd "Und Tsunade-sensei will noch mit dir reden. Ich hol sie dann mal", sie gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss und verschwand dann wieder druch die Tür. Kurz darauf kam Tsunade in den Raum und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl neben Narutos Bett.  
"Du hast schon von Jiraiya gehört?"  
"Ja, mir hat ein ANBU der Bericht erstattete davon erzählt", antwortete Naruto trocken.  
"Jiraja befürchtete wohl, dass er sterben würde. Er hat ein Testament hinterlassen. Du bekommst alles was in seinem Besitz war."

* * *

Der Trauermarsch für die Gefallenen begann. Jeder war in Schwarz gekleidet, außer der Hokage, die traditionelle Hokage - Roben trug.  
Der Marsch ging Durch das gesamte Dorf. Es herrschte Totenstille.  
Die Menschen kamen zu einem Halt als sie am Denkmal der Gefallenen waren. Neben dem Stein lag Jiraiya's Leiche in einem Sarg. 

"Wir haben uns heute versammelt um derjenigen zu gedenken, die ihr Leben gelassen haben um dieses Dorf zu verteidigen. Es waren alle Ninja dieses Dorfes und sie haben das wichtigeste, was sie haben uns geopfert. Wir wollen diesen Leuten nun in einer Schweigeminute gedenken.", sprach Tsunade. Alles wurde still und alle senkten die Köpfe, um den Toten ihren Respekt zu zeigen.

"Wir möchten außerdem uns von Jiraiya, dem Eremiten vom Berg Myouboku und Sannin Konoha's abschied zu nehmen, der sein Leben in dieser Schlacht gab um -", Tsunade begann an der Stelle zu weinen, "- mein Leben zu retten.Er gab mir die benötigte Zeit um Orochimaru ein Ende zu setzen. Allerdings zahlte er dafür den ultimativen Preis. Wir werden jetzt eine Rede für ihn hören von seinem Schüler, Naruto Namikaze.", Tsunade trat zur Seite und Naruto ging nach Vorne.

"Ich habe lange überlegt, wie ich diese Rede halten soll. Ich bin zu dem entschluss gekommen, dass ich niemals Wörter finden würde die einen so großen Mann und Shinobi angemessen beschreiben können.", Naruto machte eine kurze Pause, "Allerdings, habe ich mich trotzdem daran gemacht, meinen Sensei mit meinen Worten zu ehren."

"Jiraiya War wie viele wissen ein begnadeter Shinobi. Er war der Schüler eines Hokages, das Teammitgleid eines Hokages und der lehrer eines Hokages. Er selbst war mit 54 Jahren immernoch ein aktiver Shinobi, was zeigt, dass er trotz seines Alters immernoch einer der besten war. Als er mich als seinen Schüler annahm war ich nicht mehr als ein Narr, noch nicht einmalmal ein anständiger Genin. Aber Jiraiya leiß das nicht von mir ab und er machte mich zu einem Mann.", in der menge gang ein gemurmel herum. einige male konnte man "Kiiro Arashi"(AN: bedeutet soviel wie goldener/gelber Sturm) ganz klar hören.

"Jiraiya war allerdingsnicht nur eine Lehrer für mich. Viele wissen, dass ich ohne eine Familie aufgewachsen bin. Allerdings, wenn ich mir vorstelle eine Familie zu haben, dann würde Jiraiya mein Vater sein. Er sorgte dafür, dass ich nicht nur als Shinobi aufwuchs sondern auch dass ich ein Mann wurde. Er zeigte mir wie diese Welt funktioniert und wie ich in ihr als Mensch bestehen konnte. Und ich bin dankbar. D-danke, Se-sensei...", an dieser steill begann Naruto dann auch zu weinen.  
Er musste sich an all die erlebnisse der beiden erinnern: Der gemeinsame Besuch des Badehauses, die Geburtstage des anderen, das gemeinsame Training oder auch die "Nachforschungen" im Badehaus.  
Naruto verleiß langsam den Platz neben dem Sarg und begab sich wieder auf seinen Platz in der Menge.

-------------------------------------------Nächter Tag: Siegesfeier-----------------------------------------------

Es war schon merkwürdig, wie schnell eine ganzes Dorf vom Trauern ins Feiern übergehen konnte. Aber es war schließlich ein guter Anlass zu feiern: Die beiden größten Feinde Konoha's waren Tod!

Tsunade stellte sich auf eine Bühne und bittete um Ruhe: "Ruhe Bitte! Ich habe eine wichtige Ansage zu machen:  
Ich habe in dieser Schlacht bemerkt, dass die jungend nicht unvergänglich ist. Ich merke, dass ich alt werde. Ich sehe es nun für wichtig an, dass eine neue Generation übernimmt! Ich verkünde die neuen Sannin Konoha's:  
Itachi Uchiha!", die Menge jubelte Itachi zu. Seitdem die Wahrheit über das Uchiha Massaker bekannt war wurde Itachi(AN: Ich habe herausgefunden, dass Itachi Wiesel bedeutet xD) zu einer Berühmtheit im Dorf.  
"Sakura Haruno!", wie jubelte die Menge dem neuen Sannin zu. Sakura war grade bei der männlichen Bevölkerung des Dorfes beliebt. Umso bitterer die Tatsache dass sie nun vergeben war.  
"Und Naruto Namikaze!", die Dorfbewohner und Shinobi drehten dabei durch: Naruto war genauso belibt wie zu seinen Zeiten sein Vater. Deie Menge töste und es gingen Sprechchöre umher: "Kiiro Arashi! Kiiro Arashi!" Naruto war überrascht, dass er einen Spitznamen bekam. Er war der Kiiro Arashi, der goldene Sturm Konoha's!  
"Außerdem", rief Tsunade, "Möchte ich ankündigen, dass ich in 2 Jahren als Hokage zurücktreten werde. Ich habe meinen Nachfolger gewählt. Dieser junge Mann hat sich selbst dem Dorf gegenüber bewiesen. Er hat schnell begriffen was es heißt ein Hokage zu sein und zwar seine Liebsten und sein Dorf mit allem was er hat und noch mehr zu beschützen. Der Rokudaime Hokage Konohagakures wird niemand geringeres als: Naruto Namikaze!", wer dachte das Volk Konoha's hätte ihr limit schon bei Narutos Sannin ernennung erreicht, der wurde nun zu tiefst enttäuscht: Die Menge wurde noch lauter! Die Shinobi und Dorfbewohner gerieten in extase.

------------------------------------------------- 2 Monate später ---------------------------------------------------

Heute war Narutos großer Tag: Heute würde er endlich seiner Freundin den Heiratsantrag machen! Das einzige Problem war allerdigns, dass er vorhatte es beim Essen zu machen. Warum das so schlimm ist? Sie waren bei Sakuras Eltern zum Essen eingeladen!  
Naruto erinnerte sich ungern an seinen - wenn alles glattläuft- bald Schwiegervater: Herr Haruno machte seinen Punkt sofort klar: " Ich bin zwar kein Ninja, aber wenn du meiner kleinen Tochter etwas antust wirst du dir wünschen sofort Tod zu sein."  
Doch Naruto hatte ein gutes Gefühl.

* * *

Dun, Dun, Dun. Cliffhanger!  
Nochmal möchte ich mich für drei Sachen entschuldigen:  
1. Sorry, dass ich Jiraiya gekillt habe und dann auch noch 10 Kapitel lang konsequent fals geschrieben habe.

2.Sorry dass es mit dem update so lange gebraucht hat. Aber alle guten dinge seind 11 (versuche)

3. Sorry dass es nicht heute mittag online gekomen ist aber ich hatte probleme mit dem hochladen.

cu: bis chappie 12. Ich liebe euch alle!

ps: Bitte reviews schreiben, es hilft mir die Story zu verbessern usw.


	12. Autoren Notiz

Wichtige Notiz!

Es tut mir sehr leid, dass chappie 12 immernoch nicht online ist, aber ich habe im moment folgende Probleme:

**1. Mein Vater ist im moment im Krankenhaus und da habe ich wirklich besseres zu tun als zu schreiben.  
**

**2. Ich habe eine Prüfung in Französisch (französische Prüfer im mündlichen und 3 Stunden schriftliche Prüfung)**

Ich werde mich außerdem erst einmal an die Überarbeitung der alten Kapitel machen.

**MoD366: **Ich habe mir mal deine Storys angeguckt; super! Danke Für die konstruktive Kritik.


	13. Autoren Notiz 2

**Wichtige Notiz!**

Ich habe mich dazu entschieden diese Story zu beenden.

Ich bin nachdem sich meine persönliche Lage gebessert hat, beim ruhigen durchlesen meiner Geschichte relativ unzufrieden gewesen.

Aber ich werde mich an die Arbeit machen und die Story unter einem neuen Titel wieder rausbringen, hoffentlich besser als zuvor.

Viele Grüße an die Leute, die mir mit ihren reviews ,hits und favs mich dazu motiviert haben weiter zu schreiben!

Euer: Ghost IIX!

PS: Ich werde in kürze einen One-shot als kleine Vorschau für die neue Story posten.


End file.
